Imagine That!
by Katarina S. Knightlok
Summary: Avengers fan-fiction
1. Chapter 1

This is an Avengers fan-fiction. Sadly I don't own any of the characters or mos of the references made. Stan Lee is the true owner and I am nothing more that a fan. Please enjoy.

Comments are very welcome and appreciated. I've written up to page 31 but I'm only posting up to page 10 right now for the sake of inspiration and not feeling like I'm being rushed.

* * *

Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. The clock on the far side of my room chimed loudly signaling my first day at the academy. There was a quick knock at my door before Bella, my best friend, rushed in.  
"Time to get up Kat!" I rolled over and looked at her, analyzing her energy. She was currently pulling on a pair of faded jeans, and had a tooth brush hanging out of her mouth; she looked like a clown in a circus. She paused long enough to yank the covers off of me, and glare before resuming her hop-and-brush performance. Before exiting my room she turned back and gave me a warning look.  
"Get up or else I'll start playing Fury's lectures over your stereo." Nearly choking on my yawn, I jump and and start tripping trying to get up as quickly as possible. Bella laughed as she skipped out of my room to finish getting dressed.  
I rushed down stairs, still pulling on my blue and purple Cheshire cat jacket as Bella finished her pop-tarts. She looked at me with raised eyebrows and sighed melodramatically.  
"What!?" I grumbled while pouring myself a large cup of coffee. She waited until I was done adding milk and sugar before she commented.  
"Aren't you going to look nice for today? It's our first day at S.T.A.O.T., and you look like you don't give a crap." I rolled my eyes and poured myself a zip-lock bag of Honey-nut Cheerios.  
"Well I don't really give a crap, I know I look like hell, I feel like hell. And what is staot?" Giving me a curious look, she handed me a small, heavy black brochure. I flipped through the smooth, glossy pages and landed on the page explaining S.T.A.O.T. or S.H.I.E.L.D. Training Academy of Tomorrow. It was a new system of training potential S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and scouting out a very limited number of people to apprentice for the Avengers Initiative.  
Once I was finished reading she snatched the pamphlet out of my hands and gave me an analytical look.  
"So?" She looked at me expectantly.  
"So, I guess we better get going, or we're gonna be late." Pausing she pursed her lips but didn't argue. We step outside and had only just locked up when a jet black SUV pulled up to the curb. A young man, only a few years older than Bella and I, stepped out of the driver seat and opened the back door.  
"Ms. Bella Rose, Ms. Kat Knightlok? I'm Agent Shackleford and I'll be escorting you to the academy." He gave us a dashing smile as Bella started for the vehicle.  
"Wait." I grabbed her arm and tugged lightly.  
"Kat?" She gave me a worried glance, but I just smiled.  
"Not to be a bitch or anything Agent Shackleford, but I'm going to need some identification, stating that you are really you." Cocking his head to the side his smile widened and I narrowed my eyes, he stepped back from the opened car door as an odd, slightly fidgety middle aged man stepped out and greeted us with a gentle wave and an official S.H.I.E.L.D. identification badge.  
He gave us both a warm smile.  
"Congratulations girls, you've passed the very first exam, if you will?" He motioned to the SUV. He followed Bella and I into the surprisingly large car.  
"That first test was to see whether or not you would go along with just anybody because of a cool car, or a good looking man." His lips twitched like he had just told a joke. I crossed my arms over my chest and pursed my lips slightly.  
"So Agent..." he straitened his tie and realized we had never caught his name.  
"Coulson, it's Phil Coulson." I nodded and continued.  
"So, Agent Phil," his bottom lip twitched up into a very small smile.  
"What exactly would have happened if we had gone with Mr. Hot-shot?" I vaguely motioned to the drivers seat were Agent Shackleford sat watching the road with a frightening intensity. Coulson tilted his head a bit, like a small child pondering the existence of the Tooth-fairy, until he seemed to come to a reasonable answer.  
"We would have simply driven in circles for about an hour, and dropped you off in an empty lot." He shrugged casually and sipped some water from a small bottle.  
"It isn't that a little cruel? To lead people on like that, and then to just abandon them without giving them a chance!?" Bella, who had been sitting quietly the whole time, listening, finally blew a fuse.  
"I mean seriously! What kind of sick, twisted bastard would do something like that!? I'll tell you what kind! The same exact kind of people who are stupid, and moronic enough to freakin' experiment on another living, breathing human being!" Without realizing she had begun to stand, she sat back down with a huff and brushed stray curls out of her eyes. I quickly glanced at Coulson's absolutely shocked and terrified face to know that not only had Bella yelled at him physically, but she had also yelled at him mentally too.  
"Sorry Phil, but I'm guessing she read the bio on Dr. Banner."  
It took a while before Coulson had somewhat recovered from his mental invasion, I remember when Bella had first done it to me. It had been the first year of high school and I was good at fighting; teachers, students, parents or other faculty, it didn't matter. One day I had tried to start a fight with Bella's Movie Club president when she snapped at me. It had felt like being hit in the head with a metal baseball bat,and having the ground fall from under you, all your past mistakes drawn up to the surface to judge you, then having all the air knocked out of you. I felt like I'd been out for months, but when I had woken up only about 45 minutes had past and I was in the schools infirmary. I had a migraine and a sprained wrist. Apparently when I passed out I had fallen and hit a desk on the way down, and Bella helped me to the infirmary, she sat with me until I woke up.  
"Ohmygawd Kat, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She had almost fainted when I woke up, and now she had begun to tear up.  
"Don't worry about it Bella, I've gotten worse than a migraine and a sprained wrist in a fight before." I gave her a small, reassuring smile. She tilted her head slightly making her auburn red curls bounce around her face.  
"How do you know my name?" Her eyes searched my face curiously and seemed to analyze my movements.  
"Oh, we've been neighbors for almost 5 years." I laughed nervously trying to relieve some of the tension in the small room.  
"Really!?" She couldn't seem to hide her shock, her crystalline blue eyes widened and her lips parted like she wanted to say something.  
My attention snapped back into focus as the SUV pulled up to a large beige building that looked like it was trying to be professional and intimidating but homely and welcome at the same time. With his focus finally returning Agent Coulson gave Bella and I a proud grin.  
"Welcome to your new school, and living facilities." The SUV cruised to a smooth stop. Agent Shackleford opened the door, Bella and I followed Coulson out and the humidity hit instantly. Everything felt sticky and gross, and Bella's hair began to frizz and crackle with static electricity. I glanced over and started to laugh, Bella looked like a ball of copper wire with arms and legs attached. Coulson loosened his tie and began fanning himself with a thick manila folder.  
"What's that?" I asked gesturing to the obese folder.  
"Oh, this? It's your file." He held up a much thinner one.  
"This is Bella's." It was Bella's turn to laugh, I just rolled my eyes and let my embarrassment boil.  
The windows on nearby buildings rattled and a high pitched squeal emanated from Agent Shackleford. Coulson looked around frantically with his hand hovering precariously over the standard issue 9 millimeter hand-gun. Agent Shackleford's head began twitching and convulsing uncontrollably while smoke billowed slowly out of his mouth and his eyes sparked dangerously. Then suddenly it all stopped. Taking a deep breath I slowly looked around. Coulson stood on full alert and several people had come rushing out of the building, probably for fear of it crashing down around them. Agent Shackleford was still smoking but looked otherwise dead or broken. Bella, on the other hand, looked like a child, she had got down in the fetal position, and was looking around in awe and fear.  
"Bella?" I asked cautiously as I knelt down to her level, she jumped and looked at me with wide eyes.  
"Bella? Are you okay?" Nodding slowly she grabbed my hand for support as she stood up.  
"What was that? It felt like a bomb went off, I thought it was just me until everything started shaking." She held on tightly to my arm as security teams rushed around us to survey the damage and threat level.  
~What the hell is going on!? Damn it! The fucking campus police!~  
There was a crisp, dark voice that echoed in my head. I glanced over at Bella and came to the quick conclusion that she hadn't heard the voice. No one had...no one but me. Normally I would have shrugged it off as my imagination, but not only had I heard the voice, but I had felt it. It felt like having lemon juice squeezed down your throat, but also like having the best pain killer and a massage.  
~Hello!?~ I tentatively ventured out towards the voice in my mind. I could feel the shock on the other end of whatever psyche line I had come across.  
~Hello?~ The reply sounded hesitant and cautious, with good reason.  
~How are you doing this?~ I felt stupid for asking but the curiosity was besting me.  
~You know I could be asking you the same thing. I'm a Reader, it means I can read anything from minds to dead languages. What are you?~ The connection seemed to be getting stronger and clearer.  
~I don't know what I am. What's your name?~ He stopped for a while but the connection was still there.  
I was about to ask again was Coulson, Bella and I rounded a sharp corner and I ran face first into a strong chest. Electric currents ran over my body making my hair stand on end.  
"Ohmygod, I'm so sorry, we didn't see you there." Bella gave me a sharp jab to the ribs and I quickly recomposed myself.  
"Oh, it's quite alright." A suave British accent broke through, though he tried to hide it. He gave Bella a kind smile then turned to face me.  
"How are you?" I just looked at him, most likely with a derp face, because he gave a slight chuckle.  
"You." It was barely a whisper but I knew he had heard me.  
~You, what's your name?~ His green-gray eyes widened.  
"It's you!" He scooped me up into a bear hug and spun me around.  
~The name's Alex.~ I could hear the grin in his voice.  
~Kat.~ He laughed out loud. Bella gave me a quizzical look.  
"So, uh, how do you know Kat?" She crossed her arms expectantly and looked in between us.  
"Kitten and I have never met before. We've just been talking for the better part of 20 minutes. Right after the building shook." She raised her eyebrows but said nothing.  
"Hey Coulson! You giving Kitten and her friend the tour?" Coulson gave him the go-away look which only made him laugh.  
"Well why don't I help." He got a playful grin and wrapped an arm over my shoulders.  
"Right this way ladies! Over here we have breakfast and lunch, though dinner isn't much better." he gestured to an old, broken down vending machine.  
"To your left is the academy's training room, also known as the Hell Room. Upstairs are the bathrooms and dorms, both are gender friendly." He leaned down and whispered loudly in my ear.  
"My room number is B66, and the key is under the mat." Coulson cleared his throat and Alex winked slyly.  
"To your right is the hang-out spot, or parking lot. Downstairs is the basement, enter if you dare. And across campus are all the classrooms that make you feel like your back in high school." He spread his arms wide and did a circle that looked like he was basking in the sunshine.  
"So who are you anyway?" Bella seemed amused with the tour.  
"I thought I told you..." He paused, mulling it over.  
~Or did I tell you?~ He gave me a knowing glance.  
"Well little miss, I'm Alex Blighton" Smiling she politely shook his outstretched hand.  
"I'm Bella, Bella Rose. Obviously, you've met Kat." His smile widened a bit.  
"Yes, I've got Kitten's first name, but her last name and phone number still elude me." He grinned and patted the small, wild tufts of hair that slightly resembled cat ears. Trying to hide my irritation, I swatted his hands away.  
"Kat Knightlok, and my phone number is 1-800-go-to-hell." He chuckled, if only to himself.  
"My, my, what a feisty Kitten." His eyes flashed jade green for a moment.  
Coulson sighed, obviously fed up with Alex and his joking around.  
"Girls, we must go see the director with your transcripts and files. He doesn't like to be kept waiting." He glared at Alex until he was satisfied that the boy was not going to spontaneously com-bust. Bella and I followed Coulson as he practically jogged out of the building. A phone rang, it wasn't 'Suit and Tie' so it wasn't Bella's phone, it wasn't 'Super Psycho Love' so it wasn't mine, it was the 'Star Spangle Banner'. Without too much hesitation, Coulson accepted the call on his shiny Blackberry.  
"Coulson...yes sir...yes sir...no sir...on our way...no sir Miss Rose and Miss Knightlok got distracted...Blighton sir...yes sir, goodbye sir." His pace quickened and Bella and I had to almost run to keep up with him.  
We walked/ran into a gray building, he nodded a quick greeting to the receptionist and made a b-line to the elevator.  
"Coulson? Can we take the stairs?" I didn't like elevators, not since I was eight and got stuck in one by myself for 13 hours. He snorted in slight irritation.  
"Miss Knightlok, there are no stairs to where we are going, now please, come on." I backed away from the opened doors as I began to tremble.  
"You guys go, I'm gonna stay here." Coulson didn't seem to like my answer.  
"We need to leave now!" I could tell he was losing his patience with me.  
~Go on Kitten, I'll be here if you need me.~ Sudden confidence and relief flooded through me as I felt his presence.  
"Kat come on, you'll be fine." Bella gave me a warm smile and held her hand out.  
~You better not leave me, I'll kick your ass.~ I could hear Alex's laughter as I took Bella's hand and stepped inside the metal death trap.  
~Wouldn't dream of it Kitten, I'll always be here when you need me.~ I got a mental image of him making a low sweeping bow with a handsome grin on his face.  
~Promise?~ I hugged the elevator walls, hoping that by becoming smaller maybe the elevator wouldn't plummet and kill us all.  
~For you Kitten, the world.~ I could see his mischievous grin and a playful look in his green-gray eyes, slightly hidden under his shaggy, onyx black bangs.  
The elevator chimed and the doors slid open to reveal what looked like a very busy open-office. People were sitting at very large computer monitors, and others were bustling around with files and documents, it looked like a few temps were passing out coffee and bagels. Coulson steered us to an office that not even the temps dared get close to. I was afraid to find out why. It didn't matter though because within a matter of minutes, Coulson, Bella ad I were standing in front of the menacing black door and Coulson was lightly knocking on it. The door flew open with a loud bang and I could hear the work increase behind us.  
"You're late." A very deep and agitated voice boomed out of the door.  
~Wow. First day and you already get to meet Mr. Magic-8-Ball.~ I heard him snickering and walked in behind Bella. There was a large desk and behind it was an equally large, dark an wearing a long, black trench coat and an eye-patch.  
~Magic-8-ball?~ This man did not look like any kind of Magic 8 ball you would want to mess with.  
~Yeah, if you drew a white 8 on the back of his head he could pass for one.~ He chuckled as the large man faced us.  
"Coulson, give these girls a place to sit." Within seconds there were two overly plush, leather chairs.  
"Take a seat." Quickly we obliged the terrifying man.  
"Good..." he checked his silver watch.  
"Good afternoon, now, I'm Director Fury. Normally no one gets to see the head director until their second year. Luckily for you two, we see that both of you have a very large amount of potential. He was pacing behind his desk with his hands folded behind his back.  
"By no means are you two normal."  
~By no means is he ever going to get laid.~ I couldn't help it, I ended up laughing at Alex's comment. Fury looked at me and scowled.  
"Do tell Miss Knightlok, what is funny?" I blanked for all of a second and found my answer.  
"If someone painted a white 8 on the back of your head, people could shake it and you could predict their death." I could feel Alex smirk.  
Fury gave a low chuckle, and had a frightening smile tugging at his lips.  
"Funny. You have the same sense of humor as an egotistical, genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist that I've had the pleasure of hiring." I laughed to myself.  
"Anyway, as I was saying, neither of you two are normal, not even by S.H.E.I.L.D.'s standards. You two are special and will be trained alongside others like you." The connection I had with Alex dimmed a bit.  
~Alex?~ I didn't know why but was worried.  
~Don't worry Kitten, I'll still be here, but the connection drains me bit, and haven't had any coffee.~ I could hear his faint chuckle the the connection went silent.  
"Others like us?" Bella inquired quietly.  
"I mean, I know my ability, but Kat doesn't seem to have an ability." She was hesitant like she was afraid that I might get mad.  
"Bella, I'm not gonna tun big an green if that's what you're scared of." She laughed nervously and tucked a copper curl behind her ear.  
Fury gave her a quizzical look, them turned to me.  
"Miss Knightlok, we don't appreciate comrades lying to each other at this academy. Now why doesn't Bella, your best friend, know?" I narrowed my eyes and gave him a dark look that he seemed to find amusing.  
"Sir, pardon my audacity, but I figured you of all people would respect the process of lying to keep someone safe and keeping secrets from people. Like say your real name is Nicholei Francene Colarsury." His eyes darkened, but I held his gaze, challenging him. Coulson dropped the clip-board he had been taking notes on, it had landed on the shiny, hardwood floor with a clatter.  
"Where do you get your information from?" I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly.  
"Coulson!" He barked out with a sneer.  
"What is Miss Knightlok's personal history?" There was a deep, impatient growl as Coulson began frantically looking through my file.  
"S-s-sir, other than several fights at school her file is clean, no arrests or anything. The only police report filed with her name on it is her parent's file. It says they were both killed, shot in the throat and the head, it states that 'Mr. Johnathan Knightlok and Mrs. Cassandra Knightlok/ Romanoff were both killed executioner style, while their four year old daughter Katarina (Kat) Knightlok watched from a closet they had hidden her in. Kat describes the killer as a one-eyed dragon with boots on. No arrests were ever made."  
"Romanoff? Cassandra Romanoff? Now that name sounds familiar, wasn't she a Russian spy that was trying to infiltrate the Pentagon?" Fury tapped his chin in thought before looking at me.  
"She wasn't a spy for the Russians. She was your partner! You killed her and my father after she had been assigned the task of investigating your loyalty to our government!" It came out so suddenly, this burst of concentrated anger, that I started seeing black spots enter my range of vision. I couldn't stop.  
"She was just following orders from your superiors, and you murdered my mother and my father. They were my only family you prick!" The black spots were getting bigger and closer together.  
"You're a no good murdering bastard! Oh, and you killed my little sister too, yeah, that's right! She was 3 months pregnant!" That was it, and I was falling. The darkness was clouding my vision and I was gone.  
~Kitten!?~ There was a small light cutting through the darkness.  
~Kat! Where are you? Tell me now!~ Panic, that's all I could read from the words.  
~Fury's office.~ It hurt to think, like I was speaking with a dry throat. A few minutes, or maybe it was hours, and there was a crash far away.  
~Kitten!~ The small light grew, almost blinding me. Warm arms wrapped around me and I was lifted into the air, and out of the darkness. There was a faint light surrounding me.  
~Don't worry Kitten.~  
"I'm taking her to Banner." The rich, British accent wasn't trying to be hidden, I could feel the anger slowly saturating the thin connection Alex and I shared. I carefully opened my eyes only to see Alex's chest, tilting my head, the room around me became clearer. On one side, Bella and Coulson were standing by a window with shocked expressions on their faces, and Fury was standing in front of them with a hardened, icy glare.  
"You're not taking her anywhere but a maximum security prison cell." On the other side of the room was Alex and a still dazed me. We were definitely out matched.  
"Under what charges!?" Fury grinned with a sense of superiority that sickened me.  
"Under the charges of conspiring with a national traitor and terrorist." He lowered his eye to look at me.  
"And she threatened the life of a government agent with technology that has yet to be witnessed, even by her own house-mate." Struggling, I squirmed my way out of Alex's arms, but still held onto him tightly for support.  
"Alright, fine. Mr. Blighton as an American citizen it is your duty to escort me to said 'maximum security prison cell'. I won't resist, I just need your help getting there." I searched Fury's face for a reaction, his features said pleased, bu his eyes said shocked and disappointed.  
~Kitten!? What in Odin's name are you doing!?~ I glared darkly at Alex's worried expression.  
"Look, they're either going to arrest and interrogate me thoroughly, or I could run and be shot in the back. I would like to live as long as possible. Besides it's not like they're gonna get anything from me they don't already know."  
We traveled up a maze of stairs and took three excruciating elevators until we reached the roof of a tall brick building. There was a landing pad and emergency agents at every corner and possible exit. Fury made a quick call and within minutes a black helicopter touched down on the landing pad. Fury got on first, followed by Coulson, me, Alex and Bella. We sat silently on the surprisingly comfortable seats and watched as the helicopter lifted us farther and farther from the brick building.  
"We're going to a heli-carrier about 20 miles from here." Fury spoke curtly answering my unspoken question.  
"What are you going to do with her when we arrive?" Alex sat stiffly next to me, almost like he couldn't decide whether to protect me or yell at me. I could feel the tension rolling off of him, it felt like being battered by waves in a riptide. Fury turned and scowled.  
"We'll put her in a cell block, interrogate her, and treat her like a threat to national security." He sounded so matter-of-fact about it, like it had already been decided.  
Our small black helicopter soon caught sight of the large, black, flying barge. It was larger than a football field, and looked to weigh more that a cruise liner. It was intimidating. We touched down on a landing pad, similar to the one we had left to begin with.  
"Welcome to your new home Kat." Fury sneered as he roughly snapped heavy metal cuffs around my wrists. He grabbed them harshly and pulled me from the helicopter without bothering to be gentle. The pull jerked me from my seat and out of the helicopter, before I could catch my footing I felt myself hit the landing pad with a hard thump, there was a loud pop. I cried out from the searing pain that radiated from my left wrist.  
"Oh, sorry dear." The fake sincerity that rolled off of Fury's tongue made me want to smack the smirk right off his demeaning face. He deliberately grabbed my throbbing and now swollen wrist, it took all my will not to black out from the immense pain that went shooting through my arm.  
The others scrambled out of the aircraft, but stood away from Fury and his victim, me. I was beginning to see stars and was getting dizzy. There was a loud commotion going on around me, I couldn't see anything, but whatever was happening was getting louder. Then everything just stopped, I thought maybe I had passed out but I was still fully aware of m surroundings. Before I had time to process what happened, it was as if the world had hit the play button. A man with graying, curly brown hair and wrinkled clothes ran up, almost out of breath. He removed his glasses to reveal chocolate brown eyes.  
"Sir, may I ask what you're doing to this girl?" I looked up at him, wanting him to just leave.  
"What I do to national spies is my business, Dr. Banner." Fury didn't look like he wanted to be having this conversation.  
"A national spy? But she's just a kid!" Dr. Banner laughed at Fury's outrageous accusations.  
Fury sneered resentfully and yanked on my quite obviously broken wrist, I screamed, a blood curdling sound that left me gasping for air.  
"Sir! Dr. Banner, please take Miss Knightlok to the infirmary to be treated." Coulson looked like he was drenched in a nervous sweat, and couldn't watch much more of Fury's abuse. Fury glowered at him but released my throbbing wrist, instinctively I cradled it against my chest protectively. Without hesitation Dr. Banner scooped me up in his arms and began hurriedly walking away. Alex just stood there like a statue the whole time, and I could tell he wasn't mentally there, because the psychic connection between us had been cut.  
Dr. Banner was soon walking me through a large door frame and into a very white and blue room. He sat me down on a stiff bed that resembled one from a hospitable. He quickly checked for any other injuries, other than the broken wrist. Once he was satisfied I had no other wounds he quickly went to work on my hand.  
"Miss, you wouldn't happen to have the keys to these handcuffs, would you?" When I shook my head he gave a frustrated smile and nodded like it was a stupid question. "But," I started nervously.  
"I do know how to pick the lock." He looked at me with wide eyes and grinned.  
"I just need my bobby-pin and a long, thin piece of metal." I unclipped my hair, letting the black curls fall past my shoulders and he handed me a small piece of copper wiring.  
With the bobby-pin in my mouth I made quick work of the handcuffs and they soon fell to he floor with a loud, metallic clatter. He wrapped my wrist tightly in bandages and a splint, put some ice on it and gave me some medication for the pain. After making sure I swallowed the tiny yellow pills he sat down across from me in a rolling chair (like in a doctor's office) and took his glasses off to look at me in the eye.  
"Are you really a national spy?" He raised an eyebrow like he was expecting an honest answer. I shook my head insistently and he held up his hands to stop me.  
"Alright, alright, calm down. Let's start off easy. What's your name?" I sat there quietly for a few minutes, but he didn't force me to say anything.  
"My name's Kat Knightlok."  
He smiled approvingly.  
"Now Kat, that sounds like a nickname, what's your full name?" I brought my legs up to sit criss-cross-apple sauce.  
"Katarina Seraphim Knightlok." He smiled, this time a warm and trustworthy smile.  
"That's a beautiful name. I need to get some work done down in my lab. But you are, of course, welcome to join me if you would like." I slowly nodded and quietly followed him to a large room with metal tables, computer screens, holographs, tools, and an old looking, green couch with matching coffee table. I looked between Dr. Banner and the couch.  
"Really? Green?" I raised and he laughed.  
"Yes, I'm glad you find the humor in it, Tony bought it, he said it 'gave the room color'." I felt my lip twitch up into a partially hidden smile. He nodded approvingly and motioned to the couch and multiple stools positioned around the lab.  
"Sit anywhere you'd like. I'll be working on that monitor there." He gestured to a large, holographic screen with equations I didn't recognize.  
He walked over and began working on the screen dutifully, so I sat down on one of the chairs near him and watched him work.  
"So, what exactly are you working on Dr. Banner?" I leaned over far enough to look over at the screen.  
"Oh, it's a new formula to see if I can separate my cells from 'his' cells. I f I can do that then maybe I could control him better without risking people's lives. I thought that maybe there was a direct chemical link between my normal atoms, molecules and genes and the 'other guys' atoms, molecules and genes. If I can find the link and decipher the chemical code then I maybe able to separate he and I completely."  
I watched as he added onto the equation and sat back to examine his work carefully. He ran a hand through his ruffled hair.  
"I'm sorry if this is boring you Katarina." He gave me a lopsided grin that nearly reached his eyes.  
"No, no! It's actually fascinating. But..." I quickly got up and rounded the lab table and did some quick calculations, after erasing and re-writing some of the variables I set down the electro-magnetic pen and stepped away from the screen. Bella had apparently walked in before I had finished writing and was sitting on my abandoned seat. Banner examined the work and laughed like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
"How did you do that!?" He frantically looked from me to the screen and back again, I shrugged and dragged another stool next to Bella.  
"How did you come up with sch a substantial conclusion?" I looked at Bella and she gave me an encouraging nod to explain. I took a deep breath.  
"Well if you take the amount of gamma radiation you were exposed to and divide it by the number of dark matter ions still present in your body, than you can roughly predict the amount of gamma ions that the Hulk uses to protect himself. Once you know that, you could, theoretically, bypass his his neurons and electrical impulses so that you maybe able to inject a plasma disrupter directly into the 'other guys' heart, with thermo-nuclear regulators of course, and you maybe able to monitor and study the 'other guy' until you're comfortable controlling him or getting rid of him." I stared at my hands, wisting my fingers into knots.  
"You...are amazing!" I looked up, startled to find a very impressed Tony Stark.  
He read and added onto the equation over Banner's shoulder.  
"Tony, what the hell are you doing?" Banner glanced back at him as Tony continued to write.  
"I'm just checking her work and how she got her thesis." He held out his hands up defensively. Banner rolled his eyes but quickly saved the strain of equations to the holographic server's system. He and Tony froze and I felt shivers run down my spine, I turned to look at the labs open glass doors to see fury standing there with a dark smirk on his face and his hands placed firmly behind his back.  
"Miss Knightlok, seeing as how you are classified as a national threat, you are not authorized to be in this or any other facility." He took a few steps into the lab and looked around in disinterest. Dr. Banner walked over and calmly stepped between Fury and I.  
" , may I remind you that as someone who is under universal observation, you have no right to defend someone under our security watch. Now if you would like to back away from my prisoner, I might consider not arresting you as well." He gave Banner a dark look, who in turn chuckled and squeezed the bridge of his nose.  
"Look, Director, I don't approve of your method of discipline or interrogation. This is my lab, and she is under my care until all of her wounds heal." Fury looked over Banner's shoulder and glared at me before he sighed angrily.  
"Fine, but anything she does is on you Banner." He stalked off and everyone in the room seemed to visibly relax.  
Tony left a few minutes later, mumbling about brandy and scotch, and left Bella, Banner and I alone in the lab.  
"So Katarina, I suppose I need to ask you a few questions before I decide to hand you over to Fury or not." I felt myself stiffen, hopefully he wouldn't turn me over so easily.  
"So, ask away doctor." I could tell I was on the verge of an anxiety attack. He nodded and motioned to the old green couch. Bella and I sat down and the musty scent of Hawaiian breeze and aged coconut rum filled the room.  
"Alright, so I have gotten your name, how old are you?" I kicked my yellow spade flats off and brought my feet up, crossing my legs.  
"25." I wanted to answer simply and truthfully, because maybe this man could get me out of this crappy situation.  
"Got any parents? Siblings?" I shook my head ever so slightly.  
"No, both my parents were killed."  
"By who?"  
"Nick Fury." He stopped and gave me a curious look but continued on.  
"What were your parent's names?"  
"My father's name was Johnathan Knightlok, my mother's name was Cassandra Knightlok/ Romanoff." He stopped completely and stared at me with shock and horror written on his face.  
"Did you say Romanoff?" My face paled, so it was true, my mother was a Russian spy. He looked like he couldn't decide whether to talk about something or not, finally he gave up on the internal debate.  
"Follow me." He sighed and exited the lab with Bella and I hot on his heels, Banner walked briskly into a room with 3 padded walls and a floor to ceiling mirror. It was a two story room with weights, punching bags, ropes and an array of weapons, some I couldn't even begin to name.  
" , what's going on? Where are we?" He looked at me with a very apologetic smile and continued to one of the mirrored walls. There was a slight indentation, he stuck one finger in and opened he mirror to reveal a room. The room held four plush love-seats, a glass coffee table, a mini-fridge, a bar, and in the corner a flat screen t.v. with a variety f movies scattered underneath.  
"Wow." I had almost forgotten Bella ad come with us, apparently so had because he flinched and looked at her warily.  
"Doctor?" It was the first female voice other than Bella's since facing Fury in his office. We turned to face the voice and saw a tall slender woman with fiery red hair that resembled Bella's and jade green eyes; she was wearing a black tank-top with S.H.E.I.L.D.'s insignia on it and loose sweat-pants.  
"Hello Natasha, I would like for you to meet someone."  
He stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders, he pushed me forward slightly.  
"Natasha, this is Kat Knightlok." He sounded excited, hopeful even.  
"Hello, I'm Natasha Romanoff." She held out her hand politely but I completely ignored the apparent gesture of kindness. She coughed, obviously irritated by my rudeness.  
"Sorry." I mumbled and lightly shook her hand. She turned to walk away.  
"Do you know if you're related to a Cassandra Romanoff?" It came out as barely a whisper, but it was loud enough for her to hear. Natasha slowly turned to face me with eyes that said she was.  
"Yes, why?" Banner gave my shoulders a reassuring squeeze and explained for me.  
"Natasha, Kat's mother was Cassandra. How are you related?" Natasha looked me over for the first, time scrutinizing every single detail, from my hair to my clothes and my shoes.  
"Cassandra was my aunt. My mother's sister, you look nothing like Cassandra. Besides, she never had a child, you must be lying."  
Natasha glared at me darkly and quickly turned on her heel and left. It felt like my wold was crumbling. I had family and they didn't even know I existed. They left me to the mercy of foster care and abusive people looking for a tax write-off, a free maid, or an easy lay. I felt myself begin shaking and warm tears slide silently down my cheeks. Bella quickly hugged me, but couldn't move, I was in utter shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I say, I don't own any of the Marvel characters mentioned and used in this story. Enjoy

* * *

By the time I regained the small amount of self control that I could, Dr. Banner had steered Bella and I back into the lab.  
"Katarina?" Banner was shaking me slightly. I looked up at him as his eyes searched my face for any kind of a break down. I blinked a few times and took a deep breath.  
"Kat!" Bella surprised me by tightly embracing me, I smiled feebly at her and watched as the growing panic in her eyes subsided. Banner patted my shoulder lightly and smiled warmly at me.  
"Welcome back Katarina." I looked around the lab and felt an odd sense of security fall on me like a soft blanket, I took a few more deep breaths and started to calm down.  
"Dr. Banner..." He waved his hands like I had said something wrong.  
"Please, just Bruce." He sopped and let me continue.  
"Bruce," I corrected. "Would you mind giving me a DNA test? I want to know if Natasha was right." Bruce looked at me curiously and motioned to a lab bench.  
After having me sit down, he took my good hand, pulled y arm towards him and flicked the bend of my elbow lightly.  
"What was that for?" Bella, who was terrified of the sight of blood, insisted on staying.  
"By tapping the area I'll be sticking the needle, it brings the blood vessel up to the surface so I can see it more clearly." Bruce explained while he meticulously rubbed my arm and the needle with disinfecting alcohol. After getting the DNA scanners set up he carefully inserted the needle into my arm, almost immediately blood poured into the syringe. Not even 45 seconds later he was putting a band-aid and neon orange gauze tape on my arm. Bella put her head down on the cool, metallic table as Bruce set to work examining the blood sample. I needed to talk to someone, but Bruce was busy and Bella looked like she was about to hurl. I touched the psychic line that connected Alex and I but it was silent, I tried sending something to him, only to be hit with anger, hatred, and concentrated killer intent. It pushed me backwards and I started trembling again.  
I sat down on the green couch and curled up into myself, hoping that all of the bad things that had happened in the last 21 years would go away. I wished my parents had never been murdered, that Andrew Cypress hadn't dared me to smoke a cigarette in the 6th grade, that Elliot Star, my best guy friend, hadn't killed himself in the boys locker room after some guys had raped him, video taped it and sharpied the word 'fagot' onto his chest. I looked around myself carefully and realized I might as well be wishing for world peace and an end to global warming.  
Bruce sat up from the microscope, sighed, took his glasses off and squeezed the bridge of his nose. I got up and walked over to him, anything to get my mind off the past. He looked over his shoulder and motioned me closer, I obliged and he pulled another stool out from under the lab bench.  
"Katarina, you know what normal human DNA looks like under a high powered microscope, right?" He looked at me expectantly and I nodded. He sighed and nodded like he feared I would.  
"Would you like the good news or bad news first?" By now, Bella had wondered over and was using me to stand up strait.  
"Good." He smiled.  
"Well the good news is that you are biologically a Romanoff, there is no debating that." I felt a sigh of relief and joy escape my lips, even Bella seemed happy about it.  
"Now the bad news," he paused and looked at me apologetically, his smile now gone. "The bad news is, Katarina, you're not entirely human. If I am correct, you appear to have a mutated gene that was passed down on what seems to be our father, Johnathan Knightlok's, side of the family." I was waiting for him to star laughing so the joke could be concluded, but he just looked at me with a steady gaze. It wasn't a joke...his eyes told me was very serious. It felt like all the air had been snatched out of my lungs.  
"I need a smoke." Was all I could manage before I ran, out the doors, and out of the safety of the pressurized cabin.  
I stood at the edge of the heli-carrier and watched as the clouds floated around me lazily. I took a deep breath and reached into my sweat shirt pocket to remove my wrinkled pack of Marlboro Gold cigarettes and neon green lighter. I put one in my mouth, hid the pack and proceeded to shakily light it. After the sixth attempt to light it my lighter quit working all together.  
"Damn it!" It felt like the world was against me, I sat down ad let my feet dangle over the edge. I laid back with my hands under my head and bounced the cigarette in my lips. I watched as the birds soared around the gargantuan flying machine, and even a few landed for a while. Everything was so peaceful, like nothing could go horribly wrong. A shadow passed behind me, then came back. I curiously opened my eyes and saw a man with dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes standing over me with an arrogant smirk.  
"Well hello beautiful." He winked and walked closer.  
"Whatever you're selling, I'm not buying." I squinted at him through the glare of his shiny, black Ray-Bands, and rolled my eyes. He laughed sincerely and sat down next to me.  
"So, whatcha doing up here?" He took off his glasses and smiled. I held up my cigarette.  
"Got a light?" He nodded and pulled out a black zippo lighter and held it up to the cigarette. I inhaled deeply and felt the familiar nicotine induced haze cover me.  
"Thanks." Smoke floated above us to join the puffy white clouds.  
"Clint." I looked at him curiously with an arched eyebrow. "My name, Clint Barton. You can call me Hawkeye or the Hawk." Smiling arrogantly he put his flashy sunglasses back on.  
"Yeah, not gonna happen." I snubbed out the cigarette out and tossed it over the edge.  
"So whatcha come out here for?" I shrugged nonchalantly and unclipped my bangs, my curtain of secrecy, and let them fall into my eyes.  
"To get away." I felt him nod understandingly beside me.  
"From what?" I couldn't help it, I began laughing.  
"Everything, everyone, the truth." I fiddled with a loose string on my sweat shirt. I was tempted to et out another cigarette, but I knew I would get an ear full from Bella already.  
"Why?" His concern was touching, but irritating just the same.  
"Because there are things people keep trying to tell me, things I don't want to hear. Things that would hurt me worse that a broken wrist." Just to prove a point, I held up my bandaged hand. Even through his Ray-Bands I could see his eyes widen and concern flash over his face, almost instantly he regained composure.  
"What happened?" From under the curtain of hair I glanced in his direction.  
"A furious hurricane hit." I grinned at my own joke. "Kat." He looked at me curiously. "My name's Kat." He smiled flirtatiously.  
"Cute." I rolled my eyes which made him smile even more.  
"Kat!" I jumped, Clint and I looked up simultaneously. Alex jogged over with what looked to be anger plastered on his face.  
"Why the hell did you leave Dr. Banner's care!?" I stood up to walk away but he grabbed my arm and forced me to face him. "Answer me." He growled deeply, struggled but his grip only tightened.  
"Let go of me Alex, I don't owe you an explanation." He loosened his grip long enough for me to get away from him and take a few steps back. The edge of the heli-carrier was closer than I had estimated, my foot slipped and I began to fall. Alex stared after me with horror written on his face, while Clint instinctively reached out to grab my hand. But it was too late, his finger tips brushed mine, and I was gone.  
Air rushed past my face and my hair whipped about my face. I couldn't even scream, I just felt weightless. There was a large crunching sound and my back exploded into excruciating, and fiery pain. Then I just stopped falling, I was soaring. I carefully looked behind me and was absolutely shocked to see two large black wings emerging from my back. I commanded myself to flap the large, raven like wings and they obeyed. I shot up about 3 feet and soared again. It was amazing.  
The controls for flying were fairly simple so I got the hand of it pretty easily. It didn't take long before I saw the heli-carrier, I flew towards it, praying no alarm had been raised when I fell. I scouted out the deck only to find it empty, except for one person standing, looking over the edge. I was Alex. I flew quickly and landed silently behind him, the wings folded gently against my back without a sound. He stood at the edge then started pacing. He reached the other end of the ship and shook his head angrily. He was about to enter the pressurized cabin when he saw me, his eyes lit up then darkened. He stalked over towards me with a very devious smirk forming on his face.  
"Hello, Kitten." I glared at him but stood my ground.  
"Don't call me that you freakin' ass-hat!" He laughed abruptly and continued closer. Finally he was standing toe to toe with me and leaned in close.  
"What happened to that special connection we shared? Kitten?" His eyes flashed daringly and a sadistic, Fury worthy grin broke out on his pale, thin lips. That was the final straw. I reared back and punched him in the jaw, putting all of my weight into it, he apparently wasn't expecting my random outburst of anger. After taking a few steps back he turned and looked at me, lightly touching his jaw.  
"What the hell!?" Alex looked at me with surprise.  
"You lied to me." He looked at me curiously.  
"How?" I scoffed and glared at him.  
"You promised you wouldn't leave me, that you would be there if I needed you. You said you would always be there!" I didn't know why this was affecting me so much, I had just met him earlier today, why did I expect a stranger to keep their promise?  
"Where were you when Fury was trying to make me his bitch and beat me into submission? Hmmm?" His features were changing from arrogant and snarky to concerned and frightened.  
"Kat, calm down." My head began pounding and my arms and legs felt like they were being skinned. Ignoring he pain I watched him put his hands up defensively.  
"Katarina!" A loud voice boomed protectively as Bruce came out of the pressurized cabin. He held out his hand and beckoned me to him, I walked towards him nervously. Was he mad? Did he know I fell?  
Once I was close enough, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his chest. He started to wrap his arm around my shoulder but the wings got in the way, looking at them amused, he steered me inside and cast an ugly look back towards Alex.  
"Go to the lab. Bella, Clint and Natasha are waiting." I nodded, slightly distracted by his eyes turning green. Without thinking I lightly touched his forearm and felt electricity run up through my hand. He gasped and the green quickly left his eyes, I let go and he just looked at me.  
"Sorry." I mumbled and quickly scurried down to Bruce's lab. By the time I got there the wings had evaporated into smoke that coiled in the palm of my hand and seeped into my skin. The black smoke curled up and became ink that slithered up my arm. I had just stepped into the lab when my arm went numb and my chest became tight. I stumbled through the metallic door frame and tripped over Clint, who was laying on his back, winded and gasping for breath. My hands and knees hit the floor before I had time to process why he was just laying there.  
My vision blurred as my head throbbed making me loose what little balance I had. Everything soon swam into focus and the first thing I noticed was Natasha standing over Clint with a scowl stitched onto her face. Bella knelt next to me and helped me up. Looking up into her face I saw she had been crying.  
"Bella? What's wrong Birdie?" Her eyes lit up and tears began to stain her cheeks as she hugged me tightly.  
"Hawkeye told us you were dead, that you fell off of the heli-carrier." She was so close to sobbing that it made me hold her closer, I turned slightly and kicked Clint, who was still laying there, in the ribs...hard. He jumped and spazzed out.  
"What the hell was that for!?" I glared at him threateningly.  
"You made m best friend cry, jerk." He blinked surprised and looked back and forth between Natasha and I.  
"Are you two related?" Natasha laughed curtly.  
"Yes." "No." Natasha and I stated simultaneously, we turned and gave each other equally dark glares. She pursed her lips and flipped her hair over her shoulder like she had some place to be.  
"Are you? Because both of you have the same glare." This only made Natasha and I glare harder at one another.  
"They're cousins." Banner walked in and carefully stepped over Clint.  
"That's a lie!" Natasha pointed an angry finger at Bruce, she was fuming.  
"Actually, we did a DNA test on Katarina. She has very similar DNA to you, mainly on the female part of the biological codex." Natasha's face fell and paled. She looked me over rather carefully, with borderline contempt.  
"Fine, we're of blood relation, but it takes more than that to become family. It takes love, trust, and closeness, but I just met you, so you've got none of that. Got it, 'cuz?" She hissed out the last word, turned and practically ran out of the lab. Clint watched her leave, but made no move to follow; instead, he walked over to the ugly green couch and practically fell onto it face first. Bella laughed quietly and walked over to sit on one of the labs multiple metallic stools, I quietly pulled my knees to my chest and waited for the heavy silence to disappear.  
"Dr. Banner?" He looked up from a black microscope with a curious glint sparkling in his eyes.  
"Yes Katarina?" At hearing my real name, Clint and Bella looked up, obviously curious as to what we were talking about. Trying to ignore the sharp gazes I put all my attention on Bruce.  
"What did you mean, when you said I'm not entirely human?" I heard Bella gasp behind me and the creaking of the couches old springs as Clint sat up.  
"Well, to be honest I'm not sure. It seems that every time I try to compare your DNA samples to other samples, your DNA changes to match the other chromosomes." He pulled up a video representation of the change.  
"The human chromosomes are dyed blue and the other chromosomes are dyed yellow. Now watch as we place a sample of panther into your DNA." I watched th video as a purple drop of liquid surrounded the yellow particles and change them. They fluctuated, pulsed and wiggled until the yellow chromosomes matched the purple ones perfectly.  
I watched the video screen completely and utterly speechless.  
"So, um, uh, what does that mean?" Bruce looked over at me with a complex look on his face but remained silent. This it, until the alarms went off. Bella jumped, Bruce flinched and Clint became tense and alert.  
"What's that?" I asked bewildered. Clint's eyes hardened.  
"Nothing good."


	3. Chapter 3

So I haven't updated in over a month, blame writers block and going out of state for a while. I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Stan Lee and Marvel . So have fun.

* * *

*~20 minutes later~*

We ran to the security bridge only to be stopped my four large armed guards.  
"State your purpose." The shortest guard barked out harshly. Banner and Barton held up two laminated badges that made all of the guards stand up straiter, after letting Bruce and Clint by, they closed ranks again separating Bella and I from the two of the boys.  
"Excuse me sir, but these ladies are under our care." Bruce's arm emerged between two of the guards, grabbed my arm and pulled.  
"Please let them through." Once again the guards separated and allowed Bella and I to pass, then instantly fell in line.  
We hurried along the corridor and came to a separate hall with more armed guards lining the walls.  
"What's going on here?" Clint's voice had a very authoritative ring to it as he addressed one of the young guards.  
"Prisoner export! Sir!" The guard looked no older than 19. The familiar sound of marching boots traveled down to us.  
"We better be out of the way when they come through here." Agreeing with him almost immediately, we all scurried to a vacant door way to await the appearance of the newest prisoner.  
"Hey," Banner, who was standing behind me, tapped my shoulder, I turned ever so slightly to acknowledge him.  
"It seems that you're off the hook for now." I began laughing as armed guards marched by slowly, surrounding a tall, thin, pale man with raven back hair. He turned to face us and grinned triumphantly at Banner and Clint, the both of them seemed to be busy glaring at the wall behind him. The dark haired man's eyes slid to Bella and he winked seductively with a growing grin, then he looked towards me and his arrogant facade faltered revealing a lonely introverted man with nothing left but his life to loose. As quickly as it fell, his mask was back up and he licked his thin lips like he was hungry fr something.

*~Loki's P.O.V.:Prisoner Transport~*

At long last I have infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D.'s security system, all it took was a cleverly planted fly at the right time and place. And now I'm finally at the heart of all their operations, the dark skinned one named for wrath and anger doesn't suspect a single thing. These mortals have positioned many brawny men with large fire-arms to escort me to my holding cell. While marching at a stunningly slow pace we passed an archway crowded with four people. Clint my bitch and Banner the monster, along with two maidens. One was a girl with fiery copper hair and dazzling blue eyes, I smiled and winked at her, while she only glared silently. She knew who I was. Wonderful. The other had waist length black hair and...golden, no, brown eyes the color of honey. As soon as I met her eyes I felt all of my defenses crumble, she looked like she wanted to start crying. It took all of my ability, but I built that wall back up and hid everything that came flooding to the surface once again. I smiled and licked my lips thoughtfully, this one was interesting and not to be taken lightly. Was this the one Blighton referred to? Most intriguing.  
We continued past and the guards didn't pick up pace, it was aggravatingly and perfectly slow.

*~Normal P.O.V.~*

At the sight of the strange man licking his lips, Banner tensed up and laid his hand on my shoulder and squeezed lightly. Turning and looking at him I noticed his eyes were slowly lightening to an ivory green, nodding I brushed his hand with my finger tips and recognized the instant surge of power. I inhaled sharply and Bruce jerked his hand back quickly.  
"Sorry." He mumbled guiltily.  
"For what?" He eyed me carefully and shook his head absently.  
"I thought, when you took the 'other guy' away it hurt." He looked guilty and unsure of what he was saying. I couldn't help it and I laughed a bit.  
"No, more like when you shock yourself on a door knob. It doesn't hurt, it just feels different... then later it feels good, like I've been super charged with energy. Your energy feels like anger, abandonment and loneliness."  
My hand flew up to my mouth as the words came tumbling out. Bruce looked at me curiously but nodded like he understood. My arm started throbbing and my knees buckled underneath me and I hit the floor with a dull thud. They all stared after me, even the guards looked on in concern. Banner knelt down to me and picked me up.  
"Don't worry Katarina, we'll find out what's happening to you." He couldn't hide the care and panic in his voice as he calmly and hurriedly carried me back to the lab.  
Before we had even gotten to the lab, I fell into a morphine induced sleep. Not much time passed before I felt my jacket and my turquoise v-neck shirt being cut off rapidly.  
"What the hell!?" I heard Bella gasp. "When did she get a tattoo on her arm?" She sounded angry and hurt. I tried to tell her that the only one I had was on my ankle, the four-leaf clover I had gotten when I turned 17. But my words got caught in my throat and no sound came out, not even a cough. Another bolt of pain shot through my left arm and I opened my mouth in a silent scream.  
"What's happening to her!?" Bella was panicking, and I didn't know what was going on.  
"She's going into shock, we need to get her heart rate down so we can run some tests. Whatever is happening to her body is happening to fast for her to handle it, and if we're not careful it or we could kill her." Banner sounded so monotone, so calm, but the energy around him said otherwise.  
I tried opening my eyes but they felt as heavy as lead or as though someone had super-glued them shut. So I did the only other thing I knew would work.  
~Alex?~ I got silence but light filled the space around me, some thin wisps, others dark zig zags. ~Alex, please I need your help. Please?~ A bright silver light flashed ahead of me.  
~What?~ He didn't sound pleased to be talking to me. I started to loose connection with everything around me.  
~Help.~ Everything went out, the lights, Alex, even the thin connection seemed severed, I couldn't hear anyone outside of myself. And finally even my thoughts went silent.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in complete darkness, except for the luminous glow of moonlight streaming in through the window. I had no clue how long I had been out, but it was obviously long enough to make my joints stiff. Turning onto my side, to find a more comfortable position, I came face to sleeping face with a muscular blonde haired man. So I did what any half asleep person would do, I threw my pillow at his head and attacked him. We hit the ground with a dull thud and he grunted in surprise. I began hitting him wildly and he put his hands up to defend his face and neck. When he didn't try to attack me back I stopped and looked at him curiously. I had worked myself up into a tiff and was breathing heavily, I blushed as I realized I was straddling his narrow waist. Scrambling off of him I backed against the hospitable bed.  
"Who are you?" I asked rather breathless. He sat up rubbing the back f his head where it had hit the floor.  
"Capitan Steve Rogers ma'am. Nice to see you've woken up." He smiled politely and offered me his hand. I shook it quickly and he looked at me like I was a wild animal that had been trapped in a cage.  
"What are you doing here?" He held up his hands like he wasn't going to hurt me.  
"Dr. Banner asked me o st with you until you woke up. He and Tony are down in the lab running some ind of test on the ink in your tattoo." He gestured to my left arm. I looked down and noticed bulky, black ink spiraling and curving over my shoulder and down my arm.  
I stared at it as it writhed and wiggled under my gaze.  
"Do you want me to take you to Banner and Stark?" I nodded silently as the ink moved yet again. Rogers helped me up and carefully placed a long, black sweater on my shoulders.  
"Thanks." I mumbled and pulled it around me tighter. He placed a firm hand in between my shoulder blades and gave a light push.  
"Come on, they'll wanna talk to you as soon as possible." He guided me down to a different lab then the one I had been in before. After we passed multiple security checks we entered a large room with equipment similar to that in the first lab, but it had a large floor to ceiling window overlooking everything in the sky.  
"Bird's eye view." Banner chuckled and walked over to me slowly noticing my amazement at the colossal window. Smiling slightly he motioned Steve and I to follow him to a small table.  
"Glad to see you're awake Kat." He smiled and handed me a steaming cup of coffee with a tray of milk, creamer and sugar on the side.  
"Where you there when she woke up Capcicle?" Tony walked over and fell onto one of the chairs around the table. Steve's face reddened as he rubbed the back of his head, fingering the sore spot nervously.  
"Uh, yeah." Arching an eyebrow Tony just sat there smirking and sipped his cup of what smelled like brandy.  
"Was she responsive when she woke up?" Steve's face reddened further and he looked down at his lap, but nodded discretely.  
"That's good. Are you two hungry?" Bruce looked between Steve and I, evaluating our responses. Both of us nodded and Tony jumped up grinning.  
"Let's go get some swarma. And some Starbucks." He clapped suddenly and downed the brandy. "Spangles, please direct my new pet to her room and show her the closet. We dine in style tonight people! Banner make yourself beautiful, Capitan do something with your hair. And Kat, darling, get your friend...uh...Bella was it? Get Bella and Legolas, hell bring L'oreal if you want! We're going out to have fun!" Bruce looked at him sceptically and Steve huffed in annoyance. "Don't be a party pooper Rogers!" Rolling his eyes, Steve grabbed me by the shoulders and steered me out of the lab and up to a series of rooms.  
"Your room in the last door on the right, Clint, Bella and Natasha designed it with Stark. Hope you like it." He smiled like a sheepish boy talked to a girl for the first time.  
"Thanks." I smiled and he blushed.  
"Oh, and Bella got some clothes from your house." I nodded and he turned to leave. "My room is five doors down on the left, if you ever want to talk." He turned into his own room, leaving me standing alone in a small hallway lined with doors. After finding my door I carefully opened it to find my ideal room laid out before me. It had a four-poster canopy bed made of dark cherry wood with purple and silver curtains, while the bedding itself was black satin.  
I smiled to myself as I looked around the dark purple and silver shimmered walls with a gold coiled, vintage mirror hanging over the black vanity-nightstand. And the one piece of furniture that out glamored it all was the dark cherry wood wardrobe at the one end of the room with gold handles and organization plaques. I wanted to dive into the bed and sleep, until my stomach growled, reminding me that I haven't eaten in a while. So, begrudgingly, I dragged myself into the bathroom that was joined to my room and carefully peeled off my sweater, tank-top and sweat-pants. Sliding into the voice activated 360- steam shower, I let the hot water run over e for a while before I started washing.  
After stepping out of the shower, the cold air hit me like a brick wall made of ice.  
"Damn it!" I hurriedly gathered an armful of clothing from the wardrobe and quickly walked back into the semi-warm bathroom, still glazed over with a layer of condensation. I walked out of the bathroom wearing light blue jeans and a black ninja top with orange flowers and the sleeves cut off. Sitting on the wrought iron chair in front of the vanity, I pulled on a pair of knee-high-tops the color of he night sky with silver laces. Then there was a knock at my door.  
"Come in." The door opened a bit to reveal a S.H.E.I.L.D. agent holding a thin black box tied in a white ribbon with a card attached.  
'From: Mr. Ree, To: My Kitten. I'm so sorry.'  
I read and re-read the card about six times.  
"Alex." I sighed and carefully untied the white ribbon, opening the box I gasped when I found a golden pair of wings attached to a necklace and a pair f gold earrings to match. Throwing the box and it's contents across the room, I watched as they bounced off the wall above my new bed. After about an hour of straitening my kinky, curly hair and applying eyeliner and mascara I grabbed a fiery orange bag and put my wallet and cell phone in certain pockets and added some cherry-plum perfume to my neck and inner wrists. Opening my door I came face to burly chest with a very tall man.  
"Ouch!" I rubbed my nose and took a step back.  
"Good evening maiden! The wealthy man of iron requested that escort you to the mechanical flying machine, so we may go feast on swarma." I looked up and marveled at this man's brilliant blue eyes and sunny golden hair. He smiled brightly down to me .  
"I and Thor, god of thunder and son of Odin, king of Asguard." He straitened up a bit more with pride.  
"Oh, hello, I'm Katarina Knightlok. Pleased to me you." Confused on how to greet him properly, I bowed a bit and he laughed, a booming kind of laughter that echoed throughout the tiny hall.  
Stepping to the side, he swept his hand out, gesturing me to start walking, so I obliged.  
"So, uh, how do I address you? Do I call you Thor? Your Highness?" I felt incredibly nervous walking next to a legend, a freaking demi-god! Smiling brightly he shook his head and his shoulder length blonde hair gleamed in the dull, florescent lights.  
"No maiden, no honorifics are needed, you may call me Thor. A simple name for a simple planet." His voice boomed in laughter again. After collecting Steve, Clint, Bella and Bruce we went searching for Tony, he was on the landing strip, checking on the passenger jets. We walked over to him and the guys, minus Thor, helped finish up with the flight preparations.  
"Now let's get to the party!" Tony popped open a bottle of champagne with a pop of the cork. Tony and Thor each had a glass, filled to the brim, Clint had half a glass but shared it with Bella. Whereas Bruce and I declined a glass.  
"Hey Steve?" He jumped and looked at me with wide eyes and a growing blush.  
"Oh! Yeah?" I smiled kindly at him.  
"Aren't you going to have some champagne?" He grinned and played with his hair nervously.  
"No, what's the point? I won't even get a buzz, so I just gave up on drinking." Patting his shoulder reassuringly I gave him a slight hug.  
"Oh, sorry." I jumped back blushing after I realized he barely knew me. His face reached a new shade of crimson, and he quickly ducked his head down embarrassed and starred at his feet.  
"Alright! Everybody into the jet!" Tony called out from the cockpit with an inebriated smile plastered on his face.  
"Well, I better go, or else he'll make us crash somewhere in China." I smiled at the joke and followed Bella and Clint into the passenger seats. the door closed and sealed behind us with a hiss.  
"Good evening and beauties and losers! Welcome to the 'borrowed' passenger jet 'The Scorpion", we will be arriving at Stark Tower in about 20 minutes, from there we will take a limo and meet up with everyone else. Food is on me, please, eat what ever you want!" Tony's voice cracked and whined over the intercom as the jet lifted roughly off the ground. Bella squeaked slightly because of the sudden, unexpected jolt of movement. Then I noticed that she and Clint were awfully close for people who had just met a few hours ago.  
"Bruce?" I looked over to my left were Bruce was sitting and holding onto the edge of the seat so tightly his knuckles were white. He regarded me by opening on of his tightly shut eyes.  
"Yes?" I held out my hand and he shook his head firmly.  
"How long was I out?" I didn't really want to ask, but something in the back of my mind urged me too. He looked at me with both eyes open and a serene look passing over his face.  
"You were asleep for six days." My face paled and my heart began to race. That wasn't possible. Not possible. Not possible. Not true! My head felt like it was splitting open and everything around me began shaking. No, not everything, just me, I was shaking.  
~Kitten!~ That voice felt like a bucket of ice water being poured over me, I snapped out of the panic attack and glanced at Bruce who looked on with concern.  
"Sorry, that just came as a shock, it only felt like I had slept a day." Arching an eyebrow he accepted it.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" I put on my best fake smile, the same one I used on therapists after my parents had died.  
"Yeah, fine. Just shocked." He nodded like he wasn't buying it, but didn't ask further.  
~Alex?~ The familiar tingling sensation in my mind alerted me to the connection.  
~Hey there Kitten.~ There was a faint smile behind his words.  
~So I'm guessing you wanna know what I think about your little present?~ Confusion.  
~What present?~ This was pissing me off.  
~The earrings and necklace? It had to have been from you! You're the only one who calls me Kitten!~ More confusion, then anger, white hot anger shot through the connection making me gasp. Everyone's eyes fell on me but no one asked.  
~Kat, when you get back to the heli-carrier I have someone I want you to meet. And bring the jewelry.~ I got the image of a large black wolf, with it's hair standing on end, growling and pacing back and forth in front of a silver cage that shimmered anytime the wolf got to close.  
I was snapped back to normality when the jet made a very bumpy landing.  
"Beauties and losers, welcome to Stark Tower in lower Manhattan. The limo is waiting downstairs, please feel free o drink from the mini bar inside." Tony sashayed out of the cockpit with what seemed to be an extra dose of intoxication rolling off of him.  
"Damn it Stark!" Steve came out of the cockpit and threw a water bottle at Tony, it hit the wall next to his head and splashed on all of us.  
"Really? A water bottle f vodka? What the hell!? You could have killed us!" Tony glanced over his shoulder at Steve's beet red face and chuckled.  
"Well I didn't. We got here, alive. And didn't crash into a sea of ice in Canada." Tony scoffed and walked out of the jet with a haughty air surrounding him.  
"Don't worry about it Steve." Banner quietly got out of his seat and patted his shoulder in a friendly manner. Clint and Bella gave him apologetic smiles, then followed Tony and Banner off the jet. Thor bounded out of his chair and smiled broadly at Steve.  
"Have no worry Misguardian warrior, the wealthy man of iron meant no harm! He is just intoxicated by your planets liquor, though weak, it seems to affect you mortals greatly." His laughter boomed through the jet and he slapped Steve on the back. After Thor left Steve still stood there, infuriated.  
"Steve?" My voice came out as a whimper as I struggled against the seat belt. He turned and gazed at me thoughtfully for a moment before he expertly unhitched the seat belt.  
"Thanks." I mumbled and stood, I tried to leave but there was a step I didn't see and tripped over. I felt gravity pulling me forward until Steve quickly caught me and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
My face reddened as his hands quietly explored my side, his fingers lingering at the hem of my shirt. After a few seconds he snatched his hands back and gasped.  
"I'm so sorry ma'am. That was inappropriate and callous of me." His face was 50 shade of red and his blue eyes were wide with horror. Steadying myself I licked my lips and tried to calm my rapidly beating heart and quick, short breathes. We both exited the jet, avoiding eye contact. Tony met us outside with a smirk teasing his lips.  
"You two alright?" We both nodded silently but said nothing. Snorting out a laugh, Tony grinned with a wicked sparkle in his eyes.  
"Helping Spangles here pitch a tent?" My face darkened and I was sure Steve's did too, we turned and glared at him.  
"Shut up Stark!" Our voices rang through the landing hanger simultaneously causing a harmonious ring to echo back to us. Tony held his hands up defensively and laughed quietly.  
"Alright, alright. No more jokes."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of these characters no matter who much I wish I did, they belong to Stan Lee. Please enjoy!

* * *

*~3:00 am~*

Bruce and I helped Tony stumble out of the passenger jet and onto the helicarrier. Steve carried Thor while Bella and Clint stumbled away together. Grumbling to myself, I followed Bruce's directions to Tony's room. Once we had gotten there we tossed him on his bed, he groaned a bit but got comfortable and began snoring lightly. Chuckling tiredly Banner motioned me and to shut the door behind me quietly.

"I'm gonna go get some sleep, you should do the same." Smiling tiredly he entered the door across from Tony's and closed it with a sharp click.

I walked into my room and immediately began peeling off my sticky clothes. I had gotten down to my blue lace undergarments and taken my hair down letting it fall down my back when there was a nervous cough behind me. I whirled around with a nine millimeter pistol aimed and ready to shoot.

"Nice piercing Kitten." I could hear the smirk hidden behind Alex's words as he stepped into the small light of my room. His eyes slid slowly up and down my body and I could feel where his eyes lingered. My face got hot as I quickly pulled on a long night shirt with a pentagram accented by a crescent moon.

"What do you want Alex?" He thought for a moment and grimaced.

"You need to follow me, I have someone you need to meet. Now is the only time I can seek a face to face meeting, you coming?" I pulled on a pair of black and blue striped stockings and followed.

We walked up to the cramped interrogation room and waited until the security alarm buzzed notifying us it was unlocked. He looked different, instead of comfortable clothing and a calm, relaxed disposition, he wore black slacks, a navy blue button up shirt with his hair combed back and a tense, stressful atmosphere surrounded him. It made me tense and nervous. He opened the heavy looking, 4-inch thick steel door and motioned me into the dimly lit room.

"Sit." Alex's voice sounded cold and clipped, but I didn't argue.

"Thank you Blighton, you may leave now." A sultry smooth voice glided over from the other side of the table.

"Yes sir." Alex left, closing the door and locking it behind him If I felt nervous before, hen the feeling only intensified until the lights on the other side of the tiny room flickered on. And there he sat, one of the most beautiful men I had ever seen. His shoulder length black hair curled at the tips, making him seem paler than he really was. His pale complexion made his jade green eyes glow and pop. He smiled thinly at me but just sat there, after a few awkward moments I couldn't take the silence.

"I'm Katarina, pleased to meet you mister?" He folded his hands under his chin and rested his elbows on the thick mahogany table, his smile deepened causing me to squirm in my seat nervously.

"I am Loki, god of mischief and lies, son of Laufey the ice giant and adopted brother of Thor." He recited the same greeting Thor had given me, but seemed rather bored and monotone about it. I bowed the best I could while remaining seated. His lips curled into a feral growl of pleasure, then he met my eyes and his outer shell crumbled. His eyes became darker, more dangerous like he was warning me not to go any farther and his smile turned into a cruel scowl. He seemed less confident and more desperate. Without realizing what I was doing, I carefully walked around the large wooden table and stopped short. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him close.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled absorbing his pain and anger, he may not have been able to cry but as soon as his energy entered my body, warm tears silently rolled down my cheeks. His body stiffened then relaxed a bit, he reached up my back and began clinging to my night shirt desperately. It surprised me, but I allowed him to cling to me and quietly regain his self composure.

After he had let go, he pointed to my seat and I obeyed quietly. Though looking at him, he didn't resemble a hurt and desperate man who would cling to someone for comfort, instead he resembled a piece of royalty that could conquer the people with nothing more than a smirk. It sent shivers down my spine and made my chest hurt, an unbearable pain that started in my throat and spread. Then I felt it, my own defense that took me forever to build was cracking. And it was his fault, him and his smoldering gaze.

*~Loki's P.O.V.: Interrogation Room~*

She cracked my mental barrier so easily, with nothing more than a concerned look and the wall fell to ashes. What is she!? What power she possesses! She broke my impenetrable wall then took pity on me! Anger flared when she came and gently embraced me, but she wasn't pitying me, she was crying. I felt energy leaving my body and her eyes began glowing a golden amber color. Was she...was she stealing my energy? It didn't matter because for some reason forgave her almost immediately. My chest became tight and heat began spreading throughout my body. I couldn't control myself, I relaxed and started to cling to her like a helpless child to his mother, I was revolted with myself.

After composing myself I told her to sit and she obliged without a word. Good! This is how it should be, she should obey me, no, she should fear me! It took me a few seconds but I began chipping away at her barrier, waiting for a specific look to pass over her fair skinned face. And then it happened, terror and panic leaked into her eyes as I ripped away her high wall of defense. Her eyes widened and her strawberry pink lips parted as she inhaled sharply. The atmosphere that normally surrounded her was calm and peaceful but now,...now it was as chaotic as a lightening storm. Her amber eyes darkened and clouded over with anger, fear and above all abandonment.

I saw her loneliness and felt the need to reach out ad comfort her, but before I had a chance to mull it over in my head, the door alarm buzzed and Blighton stepped through the door, anger and annoyance flashed in his eyes.

"Sir, it's 4:30 in the morning, Katarina needs her rest. And director Fury will be waking up soon, I suggest going back to your cell." He gritted his teeth and almost hissed at me with frustration. Having to admit exhaustion, I agreed to send Katarina to her room and to go to that feeble room the refer to as a cell.

Blighton and the girl left, leaving me and a small man to walk me back. Tonight had been eventful, she and should talk more. I smiled sinisterly as the young guard locked the cell doors.

*~Normal P.O.V.~*

I felt cold, like all the heat had been stripped from my body. At some point I had begun shivering ad Alex had wrapped his arms around my shoulders, almost protectively.

"Don't worry Kitten, we're almost back to your room." I could feel his rapid heartbeat through his chest and his warm breath tickling my ear when he spoke.

"I'm fine, go away." I struggled out of his grip and stumbled down the dimly lit hallway. My vision blurred and the hall began spinning, leaving me breathless and dizzy. I found the walls with my hands and fumbled down the hall, I got to a door and opened it, I fell in and collapsed against a strong body with a firm chest.

"M'lady?" Thor's deep voice surprised me and made me rock backwards. He grabbed my wrists to keep me from falling on my ass.

"Thor?" My voice croaked out weakly. Loki had completely destroyed my wall, my barrier from the past. And now I was falling o pieces in the arms of a demigod. All of my strength left me and Thor supported me in his arms, and I realized he was shirtless, wearing nothing but a pair of dark steel gray boxers. My face heated up,he must have noticed because worry flashed through his eyes. He placed a hand on my forehead and panic set in.

"M'lady, you must rest! You are hot, you are ill! I wounder what causes your illness!?" He scooped e up in his arms and I could feel his muscles flex underneath my noticeably thin night shirt.

He carried me over to his bed, it had a golden head board and red satin blankets. Thor laid me down carefully and covered me with a very soft, plush blanket and surrounded my head with large fluffy pillows. After tucking me in he grabbed a blue cotton sheet and laid down beside me.

"Fear not maiden, you shall be well soon." He reached above his bed and turned off the black lamp, no long after he was stretched out beside me and snoring. I couldn't help but smile as he turned a bit and his golden hair fell into his face obscurely. I laid there starring at the ceiling, waiting for the perfect moment to escape from the demigod's room when he witched and turned over again, throwing his arm across my waist, he pulled me closer and nuzzled my neck. His scruffy beard tickles my shoulder making me squirm, responding to the movement, he wrapped his leg over mine and sighed deeply causing warm again to brush over my collar bone. Whimpering, I tried to get him of of me but he only held on tighter.

We laid there for about two hours and I guess that at some point I had dozed off. Thor began squirming and twitching uncontrollably. I woke up suddenly only to find him covered in a thin layer of sweat and his face contorted in agony. Warning bells went off in my head and I began panicking. He started mumbling and murmuring incoherently, gripping me tighter, he finally started to make some sense.

"No, don't go. Don't take her. Brother!" His hands and legs started spasming.

"Thor!" I shook his shoulder and he let go, I sat up terrified. "Thor! Wake up!" He was breathing heavily and eventually his eyes flashed open and were glistening with unshed tears. Glancing at me briefly, Thor grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me into a hug. He buried his nose into my hair and inhaled deeply, while holding me tightly. Shaking a bit he started clinging to my shirt much like Loki had earlier tonight. After he had calmed down he laid his head in my lap and I started brushing his damp hair out with my fingers.

"Thor? Are you okay?" He turned on his back and looked me in the eye, giving me a guarded but sloppy smile.

"All is well m'lady. What of you? Is your illness cured?" I nodded and pushed some hair out of his face.

"What were you dreaming about?" He furrowed his brow and his smile faltered. I almost thought he wasn't going to tell me until he sighed.

"My brother, Loki. And my, you mortals call it a girlfriend. He was trying to kidnap her, I can't imagine life without either of them.

He is my brother, and my best friend. We had always been there for each other in our days of youthfulness, though he often got scolded because of my own childish behavior. In times of war or in nothing more than family arguments we fought together. And Jane, my girlfriend is just ravishing. Though she may seem plain I believe she is one of the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on, after my mother of course. Jane has gorgeous brown hair and dark green eyes. She knows much about your celestial heavens, she studies and charts the movements of your stars." He looked like he was swooning all over again, just by talking about her. I smiled down at him and reveled in the child-like innocence.

"Tell me more about your brother." Hurt flashed across his face but he nodded slowly.

"He my be cruel at times but deep down I know my younger brother is trapped somewhere inside that cynical man." I frowned, he was obviously hurt.

"What was he like when you were younger?" His eyes brightened incredibly and his smile came back to his face.

"Kind and generous. Loki was a god person who despised war and bloodshed. He wanted to be king and fought me for it everyday, we would often play the warrior's game. He always chose to be the good king, while I always wanted to be the king to declare war. We would often get scolded for playing unsupervised in the weapons chamber or trophy room." He laughed and smiled broadly up at me.

The alarm next to his bed went off making us both jump.

"'Tis morning already!?" Thor looked at the clock wildly with amusement.

"Well, I better go to my room and get dressed." I giggled nervously and slipped from underneath him. His cheeks reddened as he sat up and nodded. I carefully padded over to the door and stole a lollipop off the table by his door. After putting it in my mouth I quietly slipped through the door and closed it behind me as quietly as I could.

"Kat!?" Tony's voice startled me and I jumped. I slowly turned on my heel to face him. The grin on his face told me everything he had thought happened.

"So you and the demigod huh?" He arched his eyebrow teasingly. I glared darkly and brushed past him to my room.

"Kat," he followed me. "I was just messing with you. No hard feelings?" Ignoring him I walked into my room and slammed the door behind me.

"Kat!" He banged on my door a few times and sighed in frustration.

"Kat open up. Please?" He sounded oddly desperate.

"Go away Tony!" I called from the other side of my door, I locked it and tossed the medieval looking key onto my vanity stand. Looking in the mirror, the first thing I noticed was how tangled my hair had become.

"Kat! Please, I just wanna talk to you!" Tony was relentless but easy to ignore. It took me a while but I soon found my ipod jack and speakers then my ipod. Without hesitation I hit play on 'Bundy' by Animal Alpha and turned up the volume to drown out Tony's pleading and knocking. I stripped down to my bare necessities and tossed my night clothes and undergarments in a hamper by the bathroom door. The music numbed whatever anxious feeling I had been experiencing since last night, right around the time I met Loki.

I stepped into the shower and quickly washed, I was barely in there ten minutes and I finished. Loki, he was the answer. I quickly dressed in a pair of tight black jeans, a forest green tank top and a pair of black flats with gold ribbon. Pressing stop on my ipod, I realized just how loud Tony was yelling.

"Kat! Come on! Let me in!" It was really frustrating how persistent he was. I unlocked and swung the door open angrily.

"Tony! Shut up!" He looked at me with wide eyes as I brushed past him and slammed my door. I walked down to Bruce's room and knocked on the door lightly. He opened the door in a pair of Batman pajama pants and ruffled, messy hair.

"Kat? What do you want this early?" I smiled as sweetly as I could.

"Which way is the kitchen?" He pointed down the hall.

"Make a left, go downstairs and there's a sign that says kitchen." He yawned groggily and closed his door.

I followed his directions and came upon a large kitchen area with Kenmore steel appliances. I quickly made myself and Loki some strawberry French toast with scrambled eggs and bacon on the side. After I poured two cups of coffee I placed everything on a waitresses serving tray and carried it expertly down to Loki and his holding cell. Once I got there I was stopped and questioned by three large guards who let me pass with an escort.

The escort and I got down to Loki's cell and there was a loud buzz, then the cell's door clicked open.

"You have an hour and a half ma'am. Knock when you're ready to be let out." The escort closed the door behind me as I walked passed a sleeping Loki and began setting up a table to eat on. He stirred ever so slightly and woke up, he sat up and almost gasped when he saw me setting a table in his room. Eying me carefully he swung his legs over the edge bed, got up and sauntered over to me with a curious smile teasing his lips.

"Now, Katarina, to what do I owe this...remarkable pleasure?" I motioned to a chair and he sat down, then relaxed as I served him breakfast, then I sat down across from him.

"Well, we need to talk." I quietly began making my coffee. He smiled and nodded understandingly.

"Go on." I took a small bite of French toast and continued.

"Well we could begin with what you wanted with me last night." He took a bite of the eggs and smiled graciously.

"When I first saw you, during the prisoner transport, you practically shattered my telepathic wall of defense with one look. So, naturally, you peaked my interest. Do your friends know you have telepathic abilities?" I rolled my eyes and took a drink of my coffee.

"No, they don't."

"And when you read and absorbed my energy last night. I can't help but wonder what you truly are. Because you obviously are not human, or at least, not completely." The grip on my coffee cup tightened but my smile never faltered.

I discriminatingly slipped a small thin black box out of my pocket and slid it across the table to him.

"I'm assuming this belongs to you?" He took the box and opened it with a grin.

"Of course not, it's all yours." He smiled thinly at me and slid it back over to me. I pursed my lips and took out the necklace.

"Well could you clip it on for me?" I asked as I held it up and watched as it sparkled in the faint morning light.

"It would be a pleasure." He walked behind me and moved my hair off my neck, brushing it with his fingertips when he did. It sent shivers down my spine. I handed him the necklace and he easily clipped the latch, then he purposely trailed his fingers across my lower neck slowly. It gave me very noticeable goose bumps down my arms. He chuckled, a low, feral, seductive sound, that sounded dangerous yet beautiful. He sat back down with a very pleased smile on his face and took a slow drink of his coffee, his eyes never leaving mine.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

*~Loki's P.O.V: Breakfast~*

Katarina allowed me to put the necklace on her. I lightly brushed her shoulders with my finger tips and she reacted almost immediately. After I had sat down and began drinking my coffee I noticed that her cheeks were dusted a rose pink and she refused to meet my eyes. This Misguardian girl truly a strange creature, but she is very intriguing. She slowly ate her breakfast and drank her coffee.

"Thank you." She looked at me curiously.

"For what?" I motioned politely to the breakfast she had made and her cheeks darkened.

"Oh, uh, well no problem. I woke up early to comfort a friend anyway, so I thought you might be hungry." She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear nervously.

"Really? How kind of you. Who was it? Perhaps I know them." She shook her head insistently.

"No, no, you don't know them." I glanced at her sceptically but said nothing more. She finished her breakfast about the same time I did and quickly cleaned off he table.

"Well, I should go or else Tony's gonna have a hissy-fit." She cleared away the table and left as quickly as she had come, if not quicker.

*~Normal P.O.V.~*

I left Loki's cell faster than I thought possible. After leaving the dishes in the kitchen I made my way back to my room only to find Tony waiting by the door with his arms crossed. He glanced up at me and grinned.

"What do you want?" He thought about it for a minute.

"To know why you hate me." His statement took me aback, and I laughed a bit surprised.

"I don't hate you. I just don't know you." He looked at me curiously.

"You don't know Steve or Thor." His eyes argued my point of reason.

"Well Steve is sweet and innocent, or so he seems. And Thor thought I was sick." My insistence only made him seem to make more sense.

I rolled my eyes in frustration and tossed my hair over my shoulder.

"Fine, you wanna get to know me? Ask questions." He smirked.

"Are you single? Or in a relationship?"

"Single, for the most part." The memory of Steve's hands on my hips and Loki brushing my neck made me blush. He nodded thoughtfully and took a step closer.

"For the most part? I'll take it. Why were you hanging out with Banner your first day here?"

"Fury was killing me, Banner saved my life." I began walking towards the kitchen and motioned for him to follow, so he did.

"What exactly happened between you and Capcycle?" He was keeping pace with me.

"Nothing, I was having trouble getting the seat belt off, on the jet, and he helped. Then, I tripped and he caught me." He nodded sceptically.

"What about with Thor?" I sighed trying to some up with a liable explanation.

"I was going to my room and couldn't see strait. So I kinda stumbled into his room without realizing it, nothing happened, I promise." He chuckled and looked down at his feet without saying anything. We eventually made our way to the now brightly lit kitchen when his phone rang.

Taking the phone out of his pocket he cringed as he looked at the caller i.d.. Letting it ring a few more times he finally answered it sweetly.

"Hello dear...no...I'm still with Fury...sweetheart...honey?..." He sighed in frustration and slammed his hands down onto the kitchen counter abruptly, making me jump.

"Damn it Pepper! If you're going to leave, leave! I don't have the time or patience to live with you anymore. So just get out and have our things gone by the time I get back to MY house." He slammed his phone shut and tossed it onto the counter, letting it slide to the other end with a few sharp clicking noises. I looked on silently, not wanting his obvious anger and irritation directed at me. After a few minutes of deep breathing he came over and sat down next to me at the breakfast bar with an ashen face and eyes shining with fresh tears.

I didn't want to intrude on the private matter between he and his fiancée, Pepper, so I watched quietly as he slowly filled a glass of ice with an even whiskey- brandy mix. He downed about three glasses before he offered me one.

"You're over 21, right?" I nodded a bit and he poured me a glass with amazing finesse. He gently placed the glass in front of me with a clink the echoed in the large, painfully silent room.

"Tony?" I asked carefully. "Tony are you alright?" Giving me a sorrowful, glassy eyed look he shook his head slowly.

"Wanna talk about it?" Nodding he placed his forehead on the cool breakfast bar and groaned inwardly. I put a hand in between his shoulder blades and rubbed softly.

"Come on Tony, talk to me." He looked up, regarding my request for a while, the sat up slowly.

"Where do you want me to start?" I had no idea, so I went with the easiest choice.

"From the beginning I suppose."

He told me how he and Pepper had met and how at first they hated each other. After she had begun working for him, they put their differences aside so that the company they were both running would stay afloat. When he got to explaining the moment they started dating, his face softened and he relaxed into a non-sarcastic or snarky smile that made him seem younger. He relished in the memories of dating Pepper until something like regret flashed over his face. His voice dropped down to a grated whisper as he told me about cheating on Pepper with a blonde C.E.O. of a company he couldn't remember. Once Tony and Pepper got engaged they started fighting more and more, until it got to the point where they weren't sleeping in the same bed anymore.

Sighing he gulped down another glass of whiskey and brandy then threw the glass at a wall making it shatter into a hundred sparkling pieces. He stood there shaking uncontrollably and ran a frustrated hand through his hair with an aggravated sigh.

"Tony?" I gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me with a pitiful look swimming in his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to unload like that." He sat down heavily on one of the kitchen chairs.

"No, no, it's alright. I understand, it's good that you're getting your feelings out. But in my professional opinion you need to talk to a psychiatrist at least once a week." He barked out a laugh.

"I talk to Banner whenever I get a chance...he just falls asleep." I tried not to but the slight laughter escaped my lips making him look up at me with surprise.

"That's because he's busy and how can he help you with your issues when he can barely control his own." He nodded slowly with an understanding sigh.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

The intercom whined loudly as a staticy voice broke out overhead.

"Katarina Knightlok please report to observation deck B. Katarina Knightlok to observation deck B. Thank you." Tony pushed me to the door gently.

"Go on, I'll be fine. It seems you have a date with Fury." I cringed at the thought and an inebriated chuckle came from deep within his chest. Reluctantly I made my way to a large observation deck directly beneath Bruce's large lab. I stiffly approached the tall, leather clad man standing at the helm of the deck, with his hands folded firmly behind his back. A slender, female S.H.I.E.L.D. agent stood up immediately with a scowl.

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. No unauthorized personnel on this section of the heli-carrier." She quickly and nonchalantly placed herself between Fury and I.

"I was called up here." She looked me over and turned to whisper something into Fury's ear. He nodded accordingly then turned to face me.

"Good morning, Miss Knightlok." He gave the most awkwardly forced smiles I had ever seen, I tried to act like I didn't notice.

"I've had better..much better." He began pacing in front of me nervously, this was odd for more than one reason, but mainly because it made him seem old and tired.

"Agent Hill, will you please explain to Miss Knightlok our generous proposition?" He squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"Lavender." Everyone looked at me curiously.

"Lavender tea. It'll help you relax, and a cup before bed will help you sleep." He chuckled viciously, and Agent Hill's eyes hardened as she cleared her throat angrily. Fury motioned for her to speak and she nodded in a very official way.

"Thank you sir. Miss Knightlok, sit." I sat down in a very stiff plastic chair at an oblong table.

"Now, Miss Knightlok we would like to offer you a very generous proposition that would be very stupid to turn down." She waited for my response.

"My silence is your que to continue." Her upper lip curled into a silent snarl.

"Very well. Director Fury sends his apologies about his behavior the past week. Now onto more pressing matters, like your place here on the heli-carrier." I arched an eyebrow in confusion, and she sighed irritably.

"Honestly, I don't understand why Fury would want an idiot like you to join a team of hero's is beyond me. But the point is that he claims you have great potential, so you ave a trial week of training to prove yourself, not only to Fury and I, but to everyone on board. Am I clear on the circumstances?" Smirking arrogantly to hide my face of disbelief I nodded and breezed out of the room with my head held high and a Stark worthy air of haughtiness surrounding me.

I strutted down to an open dining room and let my armor crack then fall away.

"What am I going to do?" I groaned and sat down in one of the high-backed dining chairs and hopelessly dropped my head onto the table and tried to come up with a strategy on how to not screw up my week of training.

"Well, well, princess, you do look distressed." A chillingly smooth British accent came drifting through the door. Te memories of our last encounter made me shiver unexpectantly and unconsciously I reached up to my neck and grabbed the soft, cool angel wings. I stiffly turned to face him without any emotion.

"Loki, I wonder, who was suicidal enough to let you out of your cage?" He laughed and looked at me out of the corner of his eyes and continued to smile.

"Oh, I like you, so amusing and unreadable. And technically, I'm not here." He took a few steps closer, making me nervous, and stuck his hand through a flower vase. After a moment or two he looked at me to gauge my reaction, all I did was tilt my head in a way that made my bangs fall out of my eyes.

"Cute magic trick."

He looked taken aback.

"Aren't you scared? I have the ability to walk through solid objects! You should tremble in your seat, yet you sit there unfazed." I just shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Aren't you at least impressed?" I shook my head no, and he plopped himself down in one of the chairs next to me. We sat there in silence for a while, honestly I just couldn't think of what to say. I mean really, what do you say to a bad guy who tried to take over the world with an alien army? The minutes ticked by slowly...then there was some loud commotion outside the room that made Loki and I jump up from our seats and run to the door.

Tony was absolutely hammered, and for some reason he was yelling at a door frame. I stepped out into the hall and Loki carefully popped his head out to see what was going on. He nudged me to go get a closer look, after swatting his hand away I quietly stayed out of Tony's line of vision and made my way down the hall.

"What's her name Tony!?" A shrill female voice cut through the air like glass.

"Whose name?" Tony sounded beyond drunk, but oddly enough his words weren't slurred in the slightest.

"The little slut-puppy that made you call off the wedding!" A candy-apple red heel went flying and Tony barely ducked in time.

"It's not because of some broad that I'm calling it off! It's because I can't deal with it anymore!" The woman, who I assumed was Pepper, laughed coldly. Her voice quickly dropped down to an icy chill.

"You can't deal with it? You haven't dealt with anything for almost five years, you self-centered bastard!" A book went hurdling towards him so fast that he didn't have time to get out of the way. I reacted without thinking and rushed over to Tony's side.

"So you're the little tramp?" I looked up at her angrily, and stood up slowly in a defensive manner.

"Say whatever you want about me, but don't you dare bad mouth Tony. Do you even realize how much he loves you!? The only reason he got this drunk was because after the phone call between the two of you earlier he immediately started to feel depressed!" She just stood there looking back and forth between Tony and with wide eyes. This really pissed me off so I slapped her.

"Wake up and take care of him before I really get angry!" The slap seemed to snap her out of whatever daze she was in, and she gathered Tony and his empty bottle of vodka and walked off to his room.

I made my way back to the dining room and I felt exhaustion creeping into my muscles. I walked past Loki and resumed my previous position of sitting down with my head resting on the cool surface of the wooden table.

"Are you alright princess?" Loki's worried voice made me laugh a bit.

"I'm fine, I'm just gonna nap so make sure no one comes in." And just like that I carelessly fell asleep in the presence of a known criminal without a second thought.


	7. Chapter 7

*~Loki's P.O.V.: The Dining Room~*

It took a while but I finally restored enough of my manna to preform astral projection, to visit someone. The only question now was who? Should it be my beloved brother? Or maybe the emotionally unstable doctor? The possibilities flowed through my mind like silk on glass. Everyone seemed like a good candidate, but the one that stood out the most was Alex's little pet, I pondered how visiting Katarina would anger him. He had been working as my informant for about six mortal months now, but still I had yet to figure out what evokes anger from him.  
With my mind now made up, a plan started forming without and effort. I laid down and closed my eyes to make it appear as though I was asleep, then set out in search for Katarina. It didn't take long to find her, because she went jogging through the long corridor without any reserve for the direction she was headed, her long black hair flaring out behind her dramatically. She soon turned the corner into what I presumed to be a dining room, with a long table and high backed chairs. Once she entered the room, she threw herself into one of the chairs and slumped down with her head on the table. She mumbled to herself then groaned in a frustrated and stressed manner.  
"Well, well princess, you do look distressed." I tried to keep the smile out of my tone, but I feared some still broke through. I leaned up against the door frame as she shivered silently. After a moment she turned to face me without any emotion, but her eyes said she had plenty to say. Her hand was firmly clasped around the golden angel wings that I had given to her as a gift.  
"Loki, I wonder who was suicidal enough to let you out of your cage?" Looking at her slowly I laughed and smiled coolly. She truly is an interesting mortal, with a spit-fire attitude. Very engaging.

*~After She Goes to Sleep~*

This strange woman is not only not afraid of me, but she is brave enough to stand up for a man she barely knows. She baffles me in ways that most humans can not. She asked me to keep an eye out so that she may rest with out any interruptions, but I'm afraid that the astral projection won't last much longer. But never the less I sat next her and watched over her as she slumbered peacefully. She moved and a bit of glossy hair fell onto her face, revealing the stark contrast of her pale skin very noticeably. Upon looking closer I noticed a light dusting of freckles on her cheeks and on the bridge of her nose. I was in complete awe at how long her lashes were and how full here lips were when slightly puckered in a sleepy dream like state. Before knew what I was doing I had gently traced her bottom lip with my index finger. She murmured something I couldn't understand and instinctively, I jerked my hand away from her and chided myself for getting so caught up in my thoughts.  
Without thinking, I bolted up from the table and went in search for someone to look after her, after searching for a while I found the doctor in one of his labs. Running in, it was amusing to watch his eyes bulge and become tinted with green.  
"Do calm down doctor, I'm not here to antagonize you, I'm here because I need your assistance." He looked puzzled but calmed a bit, but not enough to take the green out of his eyes. After nodding for me to continue with my request, I could tell he was ready to refuse me at any moment.  
"Your dear Katarina is down in the dining room asleep, I can not keep my present state for too much longer, so I ask you to watch over her in her sleep." At the mention of Katarina's name his jaw stiffened and his eyes hardened.  
"What did you do to her?"  
"Just because I'm the bad guy, why does everyone insist on accusing me of doing anything bad?"  
"Maybe because you're the bad guy...? And does this mean you didn't do anything to her?"  
"Fair point, and no, not a thing. Oh don't give me that face. How could I do something to her wen she looked at me with those...golden eyes?" His hard look became colder and more heated at the same time. What had just come out of my mouth? I had shocked myself.  
"Where did you say she was again?" His voice became harsh and he glared at me.  
"In the dining room. Would you like me to show you the way?" He shook his head and took off in the direction of the dining room.

*~Normal P.O.V.~*

Banner came running into the dining room almost as soon as I woke up, worry etched into his face.  
"Dr. Banner?" A small sigh of relief escaped his lips ad his eyes lit up.  
"You're okay!" I yawned and rubbed the back of my neck.  
"Yeah, that's good right?" His laugh caught me off guard.  
"Good? That's wonderful!" He was still chuckling softly as he ran a hand through his unruly hair.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, is there something I'm missing here? And where's Loki?" His smile faltered and a brief look of confusion passed over his face.  
"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that you knew Loki was out of his cage and you didn't say anything? Didn't sound an alarm or anything?" I groaned and pushed myself off the table and into a standing position.  
"Look, I'm not awake enough to explain this to you completely, but he wasn't actually here. It was a magic trick, that's all." He stared at me in disbelief, but eventually just shook his head angrily and stormed off without another word. I stood there debating whether or not I should chase after him, when Loki walked in weakly. Anger boiled up inside of me at a temperature that I had never reached before.  
"You!" I charged at him and pushed him into the door frame as hard as I could.  
"Why did you go get him!? Now he hates me and it's all because you couldn't perform one simple task! No wonder you aren't a king!" He just looked at me pitifully and bowed his head in defeat, this made me angrier.  
"Say something damn it!"  
"What's there to say" You're right?" All the explosive rage inside of me came bursting out at once, and I punched the heavy mahogany door as hard as I could, right next to head and walked off as quickly as I could. I had dealt with all I could for today, from Fury and Agent Hill, to Tony and Pepper fighting then Pepper calling me a tramp, now Bruce being angry with me. I was done. Another fit of rage was building up inside of me and I was about to lash out again.  
~Kitten!~ Alex's voice cut through the anger like a sword of ice.  
~What!?~ I snapped at him irritably. Flinching mentally, he stood his ground.  
~Kitten, can we talk?~ I was too angry to hear anything he had to say.  
~No!~ I clenched my fists tightly to avoid hitting the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent that walked past me.  
~Kitten, please?~ Where ever he was, he was getting closer to me.  
~No.~  
~Please, it's important.~  
~I said no!~ My anger was being directed at him wholeheartedly. Closer, Alex was still getting closer.  
~Kitten, I'm coming to talk to you.~ Why was he being so stubborn?  
I did my best to stay away from him, but my guard dropped for a few seconds and he caught up with me. He grabbed my hand behind my back and forced me to walk into an empty conference room.  
"Good, now we can talk." He let go and locked the door with a key.  
"Let me out!" I demanded weakly.  
"Not while you're a danger to to others." Putting his hands on my tense shoulders he led me to an empty chair and sat me down.  
"Before you go anywhere, I need you to calm down. That's it. Deep breathes." I began to slowly calm down as he carefully massaged my shoulders and upper back.  
"See?" He stopped massaging for a few moments and I felt a sharp prick on my neck.  
"Just relax." I slowly turned my head and saw the surgical syringe he had just removed.  
"What the?" He helped me stand and looked apologetic but the shock and anger I felt left me confused and hollow inside. My feet soon fell asleep and refused to work correctly and Alex just let me fall to the floor pathetically. Crawling to the door with leg that wouldn't work properly proved to be more than a challenge. I got to the door and tried o pull myself up using the door handle.  
Jiggling the door handle, I began to panic.  
"Help!" My throat was dry and my tongue felt thick. "Someone help!" My voice cracked and my arms started to become numb. I coughed hard and the sudden coppery taste of blood welled up in my throat. Alex sat down in a chair and turned towards me, he just watched me with his arms folded over his chest.  
"No one is coming to save you, because no one is close enough to hear you screaming like the little bitch you are. Now Kitten, I'm sure that by now it's getting hard to breathe, so let's make this interesting. I have the antidote to he fast spreading virus I've injected you with. If you refuse, you die. If you accept, on the other hand, you live." I glared at him darkly while clutching at my chest in a failed attempt to get air into my lungs.  
"What I want you to do is fairly simple. I want you to accept the proposal for you to join the Avengers Initiative and inconspicuously spy on everything they do. From what they eat, to how they train, even down to what they wear. You need to make a decision soon, you're running out of time." He held up a vile of vicious red liquid, and wiggled it teasingly. I had fallen down onto my hands and knees and began coughing up blood at an astonishing rate.  
~Help! Somebody help me!~ Alex's true laugh cut through the air.  
"No one's going to save you! Only I can hear you." My arms gave out and fell onto my stomach. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander to anyone whose subconscious was weak enough that I could break through and beg for their help. I wandered around in darkness until I found a weak mind to infiltrate, I felt guilty about it, but I needed help. So I went in. The first thing I saw was a little boy sitting on the floor playing with an Iron Giant action figure. He had dark brown hair and a loopy smile on his face. He looked so familiar, but I couldn't remember where I knew him from.  
~"Hello? Little boy?"~ He turned to face me, his smile growing contrasting with the sadness in his eyes. My heart ached for his boy.  
~"Hi there, are you here to talk to daddy?"~ He set his toy down and walked over to me. Silently taking my hand he led me over to a purple and orange couch that looked like it came strait from the sixties.  
~"No, I'm actually lost, could you tell me where I am? I hate to intrude."~ Smiling, he sat down next to me.  
~"So you're not here to see daddy?"~ I shook my head and his smile widened.  
~"Well I'm Tony."~ Eyes widening in shock, my hand came up and hid the gasp I just couldn't hide.  
~"Tony? As in Tony Stark?"~ He nodded proudly and laughed freely. I was in absolute shock. Never in a million years did I ever think that Tony Stark would be the person I would contact in a time of emergency. But it did make sense, I was looking for a weak mind, what's weaker than someone whose drunk and unconscious? As I pondered this silently, young Tony looked up at me with large chocolate eyes, and it was a bit unnerving.  
~"Hey, lady, you never told me your name."~ Thinking back, he was right.  
~"Oh, I'm Katarina, but you can call me Kat."~ Upon hearing my name, his wide eyes became wider and his smile faltered.  
~"Katarina?~" I nodded slowly, wary of his reaction. The next thing I knew Tony threw himself onto my lap, his arms wrapped around my waist. He was trembling and murmuring apologies that weren't completely coherent. i patted his back as he sobbed, not knowing exactly how to handle the situation.  
~"Tony? What's wrong? I can't understand what you're saying."~ he slowly sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes, he sniffed a few times before he finally calmed enough to tell me what was wrong.  
~"I'm so sorry Kat, please forgive me, I'm sorry."~ I stood up in confusion and started pacing.  
~"Sorry? For what?"~ He stood up behind me and there was a soft bubbling of light. I turned and was faced with the normal Tony with tears in his eyes and a sad smile on his face. He reached out and grabbed me by my shoulders.  
~"I'm so sorry sweety."~ He pulled me in and embraced me warmly and protectively.  
~"So sorry."~ He patted my hair gently and began shaking again. there was so much emotion behind his words, enough to make me start feeling sick. I pushed away from him and took a few steps back, his hands reached out to me desperately then fell beside him limply. His head hung low, with hair shading his eyes from view, almost identical to what I did when avoiding people.I folded my arms in front of my chest in a subtle way of defending myself from getting hurt. He sighed deeply and looked up at me with hooded eyes.  
~"Why are you here? And how did you get here?"~ He sat back down on the old couch heavily and ran a tired hand through his hair.  
~"I got here through a telepathic connection, I'm here because I'm in danger."~ His head snapped up.  
~"Danger?"~ I nodded and his hooded eyes flared angrily like someone had just blown up his house...again.  
~"I don't know where I am...I need you to find me, please."~ A sudden jolt of fear shot through me and I began shaking.  
~"You don't know where you are? Someone took you? Who took you?"~  
My body began fading from it's surroundings and Tony's eyes became as wide as saucers.  
~"Kat! Sweety, don't go!"~ His hand reached out to grab me, but instead went right through my stomach.  
~"Sweety?"~ My voice came out as barely a whisper. He tried to grab me again but failed.  
~"Kat tell me whose taking you!"~ He sounded frantic but far away, like he was yelling through a tunnel. I knew I had one chance and one chance only before I was gone.  
~"Blighton!"~ I yelled as loud as I could, but it seemed to me like he could only hear a part of what I was trying to say. I tried to yell out again but no sound came out and I was then forcefully dragged back into consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

*~Tony's P.O.V.: Mental Intrusion~*

The last thing I saw was Kat's eyes glowing in the darkness like an imprint on the dark walls. She said someone was taking her, but who?  
~"Bligh."~ I rolled the name around in my mind trying to think of anyone named Bligh who had a grudge against S.H.I.E.L.D. or Stark Industries. No one came to mind. I finally started to come out of my inebriated slumber, when I decided to go through S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database for any possible suspects.  
I rolled over and groaned when I hit the floor with a thud.  
"Tony!" Pepper's heels clicked as she rushed to my side to pick me up.  
"Hey babe." She huffed as she harshly dropped me on the bed.  
"Don't call me that Tony, I'm still mad at you." She sat on one of the chairs next to the bed and crossed her legs.  
"What for this time?" She narrowed her eyes and began tapping her fingers in annoyance.  
"For calling off the wedding again! Not to mention SHE'S here. Does she even know?" I shook my head and she sighed in relief.  
"No, she doesn't know, but she's in trouble right now. And I intend to help. So I've really got to go." Her eyes flared with anger.  
"Go? You're really just going to leave?" In response to her malice laced question, I got up and changed into a pair of comfortable Levi jeans and a Van Halen t-shirt, then I just walked out of the room.  
"Tony!" Pepper screamed in outrage. I knew I was going to pay for it later, but I had a job to do now. I quickly walked into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s investigation chamber and began searching the database for anyone named Bligh, only to come up empty handed. About an hour had passed when Coulson walked in with some bagels.  
"Tony? What are you doing in here?"  
"Oh, hey Phil." I snatched a bagel and tried he name again with a different spelling.  
"Tony, what are you doing?" I sighed in frustration.  
"Looking for someone named Bligh."  
"I don't know any Bligh, but I know a Blighton." I felt my eyes widen as I quickly typed in the name.  
"Alex Blighton, 26 years old, clean record, but he's been raised and trained by S.H.I.E.L.D.." This guy sounded like a natural born spy.  
"Why are you looking for him?" The memory of the fear in Kat's eyes came to me and my blood began to boil.  
"He took someone from me." My voice came out as a dangerous growl.  
"Someone? Who?" I glanced over at Phil and closed the computer screen.  
"Someone important to me." He didn't ask further, instead he gave me more information on this Alex Blighton.  
"He had a special kind of telepathic ability that we, S.H.I.E.L.D., began utilizing at a young age. We used him to track down some of the world's most dangerous criminals, including Loki." That was it! That was the key, Loki used Blighton to get to Kat.

*~Normal P.O.V.: Kidnapped~*

I woke up to the sound of cars on a high way and felt the restrictive force of duck-tape over my mouth. I tried to scream but it came out as a muffled cry.  
"Good morning Kitten." Alex sat in the drivers seat with a gray hoodie and a pair of yellow sunglasses. I tried to connect to him through telepathy but got nowhere.  
"Now Kitten, no mind tricks. We're going somewhere special, somewhere no one can bother us." I screamed out a stream of curses and insults then slammed my head into the seat behind me in anger and frustration.  
"Now now Kitten, do be careful. We wouldn't want you to ruin your good looks." he reached back and stroked my cheek affectionately. Jerking back, I ended up slamming my head into the window beside me.  
Black dots swam into my vision and I groaned in pain. He clucked his tongue disapprovingly, and shook his head.  
"Do you know why I'm taking you away?" I began mumbling about self satisfaction, loneliness and questioning his therapists advice about communication. He chuckled lightly.  
"It's because you amaze me. Not only did you join S.H.I.E.L.D. willingly but then you piss Fury off within the first 20 minutes! Not to mention every single one of your hidden abilities, abilities my employer and I with to utilize. And seeing as how you refuse to spy on the group of freaks know as the Avengers, we'll find a different use for you. Whether it's working with us to bring down the rein of this country's government or working for us like a simple servant. The choice is completely up to you babe." I began ranting about what he had called me and how stupid he was for thinking his plan was going to work, but of course he couldn't understand what I was saying.  
"You're right," he nodded, and for a brief moment I thought he had understood. "I'm hungry too, what would you like?" I felt disheartened but I thought about it for a moment before I murmured, pancakes.

*~Tony's P.O.V.: Questioning Loki~*

Screw getting an official pass to visit and interrogate Loki, Kat's life was in danger and I needed answers immediately. I walked into the small interrogation room and waited until a guard escorted Loki in and cuffed him to the table.  
"What am I doing here Stark?" He sounded bored and uninterested, which only pissed me off even more than I already was.  
"Where is she Loki?" He tilted his head and arched an eyebrow curiously.  
"Who?" I slammed my hands down on the wooden table angrily, and he leaned back in his seat then looked up at me, amused.  
"You know who damn it!"  
"Actually, I don't."  
"Where is Kat!?" I practically cried. His face paled and his signature smirk fell into a worried frown. He quickly fixed his expression from one of worry to one of egotistical confidence.  
"Now Stark, what makes you think I know where she is?" A deep angry growl emanated from deep within my chest as I showed his a surveillance video.  
"Because I have proof that you were one of the last people to see her before she went missing. Plus, I happen to know that you've been working with the man that took her."  
He folded his arms as best he could in front of his chest and smirked arrogantly.  
"Oh? And who would that be Stark?" I sat in a seat across from Loki to stop my pacing and to calm my nerves.  
"A young man named Alex Blighton." Loki's eyes flared angrily and he abruptly stood making his chair fall behind him with a loud clatter.  
"Blighton took her!?" He seemed genuinely surprised and infuriated.  
"So you really don't know were he took her?" He struggled against his restraints and mumbled angrily about finding and killing him. I didn't know why but Loki was trying to escape, but not for himself but to find Alex and kill him and rescue Kat. It was unusual and strangely unbelievable.


	9. Chapter 9

*~Loki's P.O.V.: Personal Accusations~*

After Stark's abrasive interrogation about where the princess was, I was in utter shock to learn that my own young apprentice had taken her. He obviously has alterior motives that benefit him, and only him, greatly. it wasn't long before word got out that Kat was missing and I was the prime suspect. The first to visit me was the stray archer and his new female acquaintance. She clung to his arm, obviously fearful of me.  
"Hello Barton, who is this lovely lady?" She coward father behind him.  
"Where's Kat?" He was awfully blunt, but quiet serious.  
"Alex has taken her, I know not where." Apparently I hit a nerve with the young lady, she shoved past Barton and rushed up to the wall of my cage. She balled her fists and beat the glass in an outburst of rage.  
"Give her back! You give her back to me!" Her fiery red hair flew about her while a tear rolled down her face. I got closer to the glass and growled.  
"Trust me girl, I will get her back. And if any harm has befallen her, I will inflict that much and ten fold on the son of a bitch who took her. I promise." Her eyes widened as she backed away. Barton said nothing but glared with intense hatred.  
They quickly left as Banner walked in with a grimace.  
"And what can I do for you today?" He stood and thought for a moment before responding.  
"I know you didn't take Katarina, but I don't believe you're completely innocent in this matter either." He began pacing nervously and biting his finger nails. Then he left without another word. Rogers and Coulson came in and glared but didn't stay long. Thor came, with a troubled expression and clenched fists.  
"Brother, what have you done?" I looked up from the mortal book and arched an eyebrow.  
" I beg your pardon?"  
"Do not test me brother! Where is dear Katarina?" I slowly closed my book and turned to face him.  
"Do I sense an underlying tone of affection, Odinson?" He huffed as though I had just insulted his strength.  
"Brother, you do so imagine such amusing things." Thor's face became noticeably red underneath his thin blonde beard.  
A painful jolt of anger spread through my chest at the thought of Thor and the princess. An image of the two of them standing side by side on the balcony in the wedding chambers in Asguard. The light streaming through their hair, giving them halos. He wore the ceremonial robes of matrimony and she, a long flowing white dress with deep green accents. I blinked and the vision disappeared but my brother remained with desperation etched onto his face. I sighed unable to hide my own worry.  
"Do not worry, I will get her back. And Alex will pay for taking her from...everyone." A look of curiosity passed over his face and befoer long his face brightened and a large smile appeared.  
"'Tis a glorious day brother!" He threw his hands up in joyous triumph.  
"Do tell Thor." His eyes widened in amusement.  
"Oh brother, you may not realize it, but you soon will. And a glorious day it will be when you know." He jogged out of the room.

*~Normal P.O.V.:New Faces~*

Bright light filled my vision as the blind fold was ripped away from my eyes. It took a while for my eyes to adjust, and when they did I almost wished they hadn't. I was sitting down, tied to an old wooden chair with my hands behind my back. I was in the middle of an of white air plane hanger, the air was dry and stung my eyes, suggesting we were somewhere out in the desert.  
"Well, nice to see you've woken up Kitten." Alex walked into my line of vision wearing a dark blue suit with a silvery gray tie, a smirk played on his lips as he stroked my cheek. I jerked back and kicked my bound feet into his shins. He dropped to the floor with a cry of anguish, several men clad in white suits and black ties came to his aid while two of the guards held up guns up to my head. The barrels of the guns rested up against my ears, neither of the men shook in uncertainty.  
"Hunter, Tobi, please. Let's not scare the poor girl." A short man with hipster glasses and a plastic smile walked around me and shooed away the men with guns. This man looked very familiar, but I couldn't place were I'd seen him.  
He stood back with his hand resting on his chin as he slowly looked me over with a scrutinizing gaze. I could practically feel him undressing me with his eyes.  
"Wow, Alex, that's the only word I can use to describe her, is wow." Alex grunted in response.  
"So my dear, Alex calls you Kitten, but what's your actual name?"  
"It's K-," Alex began but was cut off with a sharp glance from the other man.  
"So, what's your name?" The taste of cotton fibers covered my tongue as I glanced down towards the gag they had taped in my mouth. He obviously caught on because he clicked his tongue disapprovingly. Snapping his fingers together he motioned to me.  
"Hunter, please untie this pretty girl, would you? Gosh, I just don't know what's gotten into them lately. My apologies."  
A young man about my age with auburn hair, steel gray eyes and freckles, ducked behind me. Before long my hands and feet had been unbound, and the duck-tape had been cut. I removed my gag and started massaging the bruises on my wrists caused by the hand cuffs.  
"At least when Fury kidnapped me, he had the decency to apologize properly." My gaze could have burned a hole through Alex's tailored jacket. The hipster man laughed and began sipping a glass of champagne I hadn't noticed until now.  
"I'm Kat, and you are?" My eyes followed every movement, waiting for an opening to make a run for it. He chucked, handed his glass to a white suit to hold, then straitened his tie.  
"I, little miss, am Justing Hammer." He danced around a bit like there was music in the background. Then I saw it, my chance to run. Before Hammer had a chance to react, I was up and half way across the hanger.  
A strong arm snaked it's way firmly around my waist and effortlessly hoisted me up and off the ground. I looked up and the one known as Hunter had thrown me over his shoulder and was carrying me back to the old wooden chair. I struggled but his grip only tightened and...his hand lowered down and over my ass. Without thinking I reached down, grabbed his gun and pressed the barrel firmly into the back of his neck.  
"Put me down, or else I'll pull the damn trigger and give this fucking room some color." He quickly moved his hand and put me down.  
I backed away from him, gun still ready and finger on the trigger. I ran into a solid chest ans slender hands reached out to grab the gun. He took hold and I slammed back into him, making him loose his balance.  
"Tsk. Damn!" He cursed as we hit the floor, the gun sliding away from both of us. We wrestled on the ground for a few minutes before we got close enough to the gun, I grabbed it an pointed it at him at the same time he pointed his own gun at me. I laid there with him straddling my hips, we were both breathing heavily. I decided to end it and pulled the trigger, there was a hollow click but no bang. The man on top of me smirked but was surprised when I pistol whipped him. Blood trickled down his upper lip and his buddy Hunter began laughing.  
"Damn Tobi, you just got your ass kicked by an unarmed girl." Hammer slowly clapped letting the sound echo in the large hanger.  
"Very good Kat, meet Tobi," he motioned to the man straddling me with a bloodied nose.  
"And that's Hunter," he motioned to the laughing auburn haired boy.  
Tobi finally got off of me and straitened his tie, then walked away. Hunter was quickly behind me, helping me off the floor.  
"Hey sorry about Tobi, he's not good with new people." He grinned boyishly and I just rolled my eyes. I jerked my arm away from him and walked back over to Justin with a scowl.  
"So, I obviously can't escape. What do you want from me?" His smile became creepier and the florescent lights in the plane hanger reflected off his glasses making him seem devious.  
"I want Tony Stark's reputation dragged through the mud then shredded worse than mine was."

*~Tony's P.O.V.: Prison Break!~*

Red lights started flashing all around me and a loud high pitched siren went off. I grabbed the first guard I could find.  
"What the hell is going on here!?" The guard looked to be around 19.  
"The prisoner Loki has escaped and stolen a jet sir!" The kid looked around nervously and I let him go. Loki had escaped? I ground my teeth together harshly and kicked the wall in front of me, leaving a large gaping hole. Loki knows where she is, that's great, now all I have to do s follow. I got a dangerous glint in my eyes and went to suit up.

*~Loki's P.O.V.: Break Out~*

Getting out of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s glass was quiet easy to escape from, yet again. I stole a jet and it's crew, not exactly what I planned but this worked out much better. We're currently flying at a very rapid speed towards Alex's home town in New Mexico. The crew is very hard at work, in search of anywhere she could be held, most likely out of well populated areas. A small ping came from the cockpit the ensued my curiosity.  
"Sir, Tony Stark is following the jet. he's not locking weapons or anything, just following." I looked at the radar screen the crew member was pointing to and nodded.  
"Continue on your course. He wants to find the princess as well."  
"Yes sir!" And just like that the crew went back to being silent like drones.  
An hour passed and I became impatient. It shouldn't be this hard to find a single person, I started pacing.  
"Hey Rudolph! Were are you going?" Stark's voice came out over the speaker.  
"I'm going to rescue the missing princess, where ever she may be." He snorted out a laugh.  
"And why should I trust you?" It was my turn to laugh.  
"You shouldn't."

*~Normal P.O.V.: Surprise!~*

I found myself laughing uncontrollably and Justin pouted and looked at me curiously.  
"You want to ruin the great and infinite Tony Stark? Good fucking luck, but why the hell am I here?" He clapped his hands together and pointed at me, like he couldn't find the words.  
"Well, you're...going to help me sabotage his business!" He was hiding something, something really big.  
"And why would I do that?" He coughed out a conceited laugh.  
"Well, baby-doll, because I know a little secret about you, that even you don't know." He smirked and licked his lips in a revolting manner. I cringed and his eyes flashed.  
"Sir! I don't think now is the time to reveal that information to her." Alex quickly walked over to Justin's side.  
"Shut up Blighton, I have no more use for you. Be glad I don't shoot you like the traitorous dog you are." My eyes widened in shock that this seemingly mild mannered man could speak in such a harsh tone. Apparently Alex had never heard it before, because even he was shocked and took a step back.  
A man wearing an air force jacket came jogging in with a stern look on his face.  
"Sir, we have an emergency." Hammer looked flustered but in control of the moment.  
"What is it!?" He practically shrieked. The stern looking man gulped nervously.  
"We have two unidentified, unauthorized air crafts nearby, sir." Justin's temporal vein popped and he gritted his teeth angrily.  
"Well then, if they get too close, engage with full force." The man nodded and ran off to relay the orders.  
"Well, isn't this getting interesting." Hammer grabbed my wrist tightly and shoved me to the ground in front of Hunter and Tobi.  
"Get her on the plane, we head out immediately." Hunter picked me up of he ground and led me to a large, luxury style plane with large black letters in the form of a JH on the side. Without warning I dropped to my knees and started gasping for air, Hunter kneeled down beside me with a firm hand on my back. There was a loud bang and I felt like I had been stabbed in the chest, large tears began streaming down my face.  
"Hey, are you alright?" I looked up at a concerned face that was splattered with freckles.  
"What happened to Alex?" He looked at Tobi nervously then back at me without saying a word.  
I began sobbing as the meaning of he silence occurred to me. Then Justin came walking around the corner, wiping his hands off on a wet towelette. My eyes widened and began glowing a burning gold color as my anger became white hot rage.  
"You son of a bitch!" With stunning cat like agility I lunged at him with the very intent to rip his head off of his body. A strange black, inky substance slithered down my arm, over my nails and extended about three feet from my hands, then it hardened. No one could react before my make-shift blades stabbed into Justin's shoulder in three different places. Then just like that, the blades shattered and the glimmering onyx pieces that began to fall and disintegrate into smoke that drifted back onto the unexplained tattoo. The tattoo itself was pulsing with energy, and for the first time in a while I felt great. Then I remembered where I was and what was going on and my arm went limp. Unfortunately Tobi held my wrist in a vice grip and Hunter was holding my waist tightly so I didn't go any farther. Hammer fell to his knees, holding his bloody shoulder with a look of agony on his face.  
"You killed him!" I choked out a sob and began sobbing. Hunter still held onto me tightly as Tobi helped the injured Justing onto the plane.  
"Come on, your name's Kat right?" I nodded. "Alright then, let's go Kat, you obviously don't want to piss Justin Hammer off by being late." I silently agreed and let him lead me onto the plane.  
When Hunter and I got on the plane, Tobi and Hammer were in the back of the plane tending to Justin's wounds. Hunter directed me to a rather comfortable reclining chair and sat directly behind me even though there was an open seat next to me.  
"Uh, Hunter?" I looked over the back of my chair nervously.  
"Yeah?" I pointed to the seat next to me quietly. "I would but Mr. Hammer will probably want to sit with you." I started begging with my tear soaked eyes.  
"Please? I don't want to sit next to him." He looked towards the back of the plane then sighed like he'd just given up on an internal battle.  
"Fine." Quickly, he changed seats and gt comfortable. "Happy?" I shook my head and he frowned a bit, putting a crease in his forehead.  
"I'm not happy, but I'm feeling better. His lips twitched up into a lopsided grin.  
"Good."


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

*~Tony's P.O.V.: Empty Hanger~*

Rudolph and I burst through the large aluminium hanger door to find nothing, well almost nothing. Loki walked up beside the limp body of a man with dark hair, blood pouring out of his body. I glanced at Loki while my helmet dismantled into the armour.

"You know this guy?" He kneeled down onto one knee to inspect the limp body.

"Yes, it's our good friend Alex. The question now is who killed him and where is the princess?" Every time he referred to Katarina as a princess, it made me want to punch him in the face. It bothered me, there was no doubt about that.

"Why do you call her princess?" He regarded me out of the corner of his eyes.

"And why, pray tell, does it concern you?" I clenched my jaw and tried not to hit him. Turning to face me, his eyes softened a bit.

"I refer to dear Katarina as a princess because she has every quality of a queen. She's beautiful, smart and strong. She truly is an interesting and charming girl." Anger boiled up inside of me.

"And who gave you the right to talk about her like that?"

"She did. And why do you care?" Before I could control what came out of my mouth, my longest kept secret came spilling out.

"Because she's my daughter damn it!"

Loki's face paled and his eyes became wide. Something like disbelief and fear creeped into his emerald eyes. I took a step towards him and he quickly stumbled away, something about this news had shocked him.

"Sir, the carbon monoxide fumes are still quiet strong. I assume it means they took a plane not too log ago." Jarvis piped up from inside of my suit.

"Alright, thank you Jarvis, please scan the airways for any air-crafts that took off from around here recently."

"Of course sir."

Within seconds there was a blinding flash of lightening and then a deep rumble of thunder. Thor landed in front of Loki and I with a loud crash.

"Brother? Why did you leave?" Thor ran over and grabbed Loki by the shoulders then shook him a bit.

"I told you Odinson, I will get her back." Thor took a step back and finally looked over to me.

"Mr. Stark, have you come to take Loki back to his prison?" I held my hands up innocently.

"I'm just here to make sure he doesn't get into trouble. Besides, he seems very serious about getting her back. As to why he's so intent on rescuing her, that I'm curious about." Loki's eyes hardened as Thor slapped him on the back and laughed.

"'Tis because Miss Kat owns his brittle heart. It really is a joyous thing." Thor's Shakespearian talk confused me to no end.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Even Loki seemed interested in Thor's explanation of his riddles.

"'Tis because my dear brother holds a darling and strong passion for her!" The meaning of his words sunk in and slowly, very calmly in fact, I took off my suit. Then I hit Loki as hard as I could, he fell back and hit the floor. Thor grabbed my shoulders and stood between Loki and I.

"What is your meaning for striking my brother?" I pointed angrily at the man who was now wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.

"That son of a bitch, and my daughter!? Over my dead body!" Thor's jaw dropped and his eyes became wide.

"The sweet maiden is of your own flesh and blood?" He sounded completely and utterly shocked.

"Yes, she is!" His face beamed with happiness.

"Then we shall find the fair maiden!" I nodded, then glared at Loki with a special kind of hatred.

"Loki, I'm warning you now, if you lay one lecherous hand on her, I swear I will kill you myself." He looked away and Thor remained silent.

"Sir, I have the location of a plane that took off about 45 minutes ago, it's headed to a remote island in the Pacific Ocean." Jarvis's voice cut through my anger as he delivered some good news.

"Good, let's go."

*~Normal P.O.V.: Plane Ride~*

Justin and Tobi emerged from the back of the plane not long after we took off. They came and sat down behind Hunter and I, Tobi put on a pair of glasses and began reading a book while Justin started texting on his Blackberry. The silence bothered me, because of how much tension was behind it. Then Hunter turned to me with a sloppy grin and held up a pair of headphones.

"Wanna listen to some music? I've got an ipod and a duel headphone adaptor." He held up a slim black ipod gingerly and I smiled up at him gratefully.

"Um, yeah, that would be great." He handed me the headphones and as soon as I put them in the sound of Good Charlotte filled my ears, I felt a small smile play at the corners of my mouth, apparently Hunter saw this because his smile got bigger and he ruffled my hair affectionately.

"Try to get some sleep Kat, you're going to need the energy when we get to the island." I nodded tiredly and curled up next to him with a hand the wrapped around the soft angel wings that Loki gave me.

At the very thought of Loki's teasing smile a wave of depression washed over me, and a small tear rolled down my cheek and dropped delicately on Hunter's hand. His head jerked up and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"So, who gave you the necklace?" I looked up at him then down at the wings.

"Oh, um, a friend. He's nice but has a twisted sense of humour." I smirked as I thought back to Loki sticking his hand through a flower vase.

"He? So you've got a boyfriend?" He sounded a bit disappointed and I blushed.

"He's not my...anything!" He chuckled and shook his head.

"Alright, alright. What does your dad think about him?" I tilted my head curiously in a way that made his energy fluctuate.

"My dad? My dad die when I was four, my mom too." He looked at me quizzically.

"No, Tony Stark is your father."

I looked at him completely dumb-founded and a look of confusion passed over his face.

"You mean Alex didn't tell you? You're the illegitimate child of Tony Stark! He gave you up at birth because your mother died in labor, he was close friends with the Knightlok's, so they adopted you. Then Fury killed the both of them without mercy, and here you are!" I just stared at him in complete shock as the information washed over me. Suddenly he grabbed my by the shoulders and started shaking me, then he embraced me tightly. Gently rubbing my back, he tucked my head under his chin and softly hummed along with the music. I don't know when, but at some point I fell asleep ad began dreaming of sultry green eyes framed in dark hair. For some reason I was dreaming of Loki.

As the dream became more defined and realistic my heart began beating faster. I felt cool, slender hands gripping my hips tenderly as warm lips explored my neck and earlobe eagerly. My breathing started coming out in short shallow breathes. Someone growled in my ear that sent electrifying shivers all over my body. I pressed into their slim, yet toned body and a hand was snaked around my waist while the other came up and caressed my face. He kissed my cheek, then my nose and then he rested his head forehead against mine, revealing that his breathing was just as unstable as mine. My lips were tingling in anticipation, and after making me wait for a few seconds he finally pressed his lips firmly into mine. The energy surrounding him pulsed with desperation and lust, and it excited me in ways I'd never experienced before. I brought my hands up and slid them through his smooth onyx black hair, and he purred slightly then moaned into the continuously deepening kiss.

He broke the kiss and both of us were gasping for air. Firmly placing his hands on my hips, he kissed my forehead and smiled.

"You belong to me princess, only me." My heart lept as light shined on his face, revealing a Loki with shimmering, tear laced eyes. I grabbed hold of him and hugged him tightly.

"Princess?" His voice shook ever so slightly as he burried his nose into my hair affectionately. He began fading and my chest tightened.

"Wait for us princess." And just like that he was gone, and I was left standing in complete darkness


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

I woke up just as the plane was landing on a rocky and mountainous island. I glanced over to the empty seat that Hunter once occupied, before long he came back, wiping his hands off on his pants. As soon as he caught sight of me, he rushed over and knelt down in front of me with a worried look.

"Hey, Kat, are you okay? What's wrong?" I shook my head.

"Nothing I'm fine, why?" He grabbed my cheeks and began wiping water away from under my eyes, I blinked in confusion, I hadn't realized I had been crying in my sleep.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I nodded and he sighed in relief. "Good, you had me worried." Tobi looked around the chair nervously and dropped a black bag onto Hunter's chair.

"Get changed, we're going from here to the boss's house." Hunter nodded and unzipped the bag, he then pulled out a pair of jeans and an orange shirt with a rabbit on it, he then placed the bag in my lap.

"Go change, I'll wait for you here." I remained silent and headed to the back of the plane.

I opened the bag and pulled out a short, yet slinky, strapless, lime green dress with a silk black bow and spots. There was a pair of black, lace, footless tights and a pair of strappy gold heels. I rummaged through the bag a bit more and found a hair brush with some hair pins and a toothbrush. I quickly brushed my teethe then ran the hair brush through my hair, letting the soft curls fall down my shoulders, I pinned pieces of hair out of my face. Underneath the sink was a small make-up kit, I made good use of it, I dusted my cheeks with some rouge and lined my eyes in a dramatic way, making my eyes shine like gold even though I had not been emotionally compromised. I dashed on some green and gold eye shadow then accentuated my lashes with some mascara. When I was satisfied with everything else, carefully painted my lips a dusty-rose color.

There was a knock at the door as I was cleaning up

"Hey Kat, hurry up." I adjusted my dress and slowly opened the door. When I had completely emerged from the back room, both Hunter and Tobi stopped to stare. Even Justin became frazzled, enough so that he dropped a glass of sparkling water and it splashed all over him and Tobi. I flinched when the glass hit the table.

"Uh, oh! Right! These were wrapped up in my shirt." He held out a pair of lace, fingerless gloves, I slipped them on and rolled them up past my elbows. Hunter and Justin finally stopped staring but Tobi couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from me. Blushing lightly, I looked at the ground nervously.

"Don't, uh, we have somewhere to be?" Justin coughed suddenly and nodded.

"That we do, so let's go."

We rode in a car for about and hour before we came to a large wooden house with glass walls exposing the interior to he fresh morning light. When the car stopped a nervous energy filled the car, mainly because Justin couldn't stop fidgeting. Hunter and Tobi got out first to open the doors for Justin and I. Justin rounded the car and held out his hand in a gentlemanly way, but I was still angry at him, so I ignored him and breezed past him with ease. Hunter stifled a laugh as I walked to the front door and looked over my shoulder.

"You coming?" They all nodded and jogged up beside me. Justing rang the door bell and the door opened with a click. We walked into the large house with nothing but the sound of my heels hitting the tiles.

We walked into a room that was awash with orange light, in the corner sat a man with electrifying blue eyes and slicked back, curly blonde hair, he had on a pair of thin rimmed glasses and a laptop sitting on his knees. The florescent blue light shining on his steam pressed shirt, as soon as Justin, Hunter, Tobi, and I walked in, he looked up from his computer. He set it down and laid his glasses down beside it, he walked over to us and put on a tailored, navy blue jacket in the process. He shook hands with Justin in a very professional manner, then his eyes fell on me. The energy surrounding him became laced with lust, and it terrified me.

"Oh mon Dieu, qu'avons-nous ici?" He took my hand and kissed my palm, he looked up at me ad smirked while licking his lips. I cringed and pulled my hand back, apparently he didn't like this because his eyes flashed angrily and he clenched his jaw tightly.

He then straitened up and smoothed his hair back.

"I'm Aldrich Killian." His lips curled into a vicious smile, I crossed my arms, uninterested and pursed my lips.

"Is that suppose to mean something to me?" Hunter and Tobi looked at me in shock while Justin fidgeted nervously. I had obviously pissed Aldrich off, a lot. He suddenly pulled out a chrome plated gun with an ivory handle and pointed it at Justin. I laughed so hard I began tearing up.

"Are you going to shoot him? Please do, oh, better yet, let me." Aldrich's eyes widened but he stepped back and handed me the gun, then motioned to Justin silently. My eyes began glowing a gold color and I smirked cruelly, I held the gun expertly and pointed it directly at Justin's head, then I jerked my hand down and shot him in the leg. He fell to the ground and screamed out in pain.

"You fucking bitch!" He held his leg as blood poured out onto his hands. Tobi and Hunter looked on in shock and awe, but made no move to help him up, eventually Aldrich motioned to one of his assistance to help Justin out of the room.

"Wonderful, now that we're all acquainted, why the hell am I here?"

Aldrich motioned me to a white leather sofa, I obliged and had Tobi ad Hunter stand behind me. Aldrich sat next to me and tried to grab hold of my hand affectionately.

"Don't touch me." He frowned slightly and folded his hands in his lap.

"Do I not interest you, sweety?" My eyes narrowed angrily.

"Don't call me sweety," my voice dropped just barely above a whisper. "Only my dad calls me sweety." He arched an eyebrow but said nothing. Then a phone rang nearby and a different girl than the one that took Justin away, came in with a black iphone on a silver tray.

"Sir, there is someone on the phone for Miss Knightlok?" Aldrich snatched the phone off of the tray.

"Hello?" There was some murmuring and an aggravated sigh from Aldrich, then he glanced over at me and covered the mouth piece.

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Katarina, would it?" I nodded and he passed me the phone.

"I'm going to take this over there." I got up and walked over to a window wall.

I held the phone up to my ear and cleared y throat.

"Hello? May I ask who's speaking?" The voice on the other end made a glorious smile break out on my face.

"Why, hello princess, are you ready to be rescued?" I laughed and it came out as a sob, but tears still rolled down my cheeks.

"Yes, of course, please. I'm waiting alright?" There was a click as the phone hung up. I held the phone to my chest for a few moments hen rejoined Aldrich on the couch. I handed him the phone and dried my tears.

"Whatever it is you want, you better make it quick."

"Well, according to the deal between Mr. Hammer and I, you belong to me, and therefore are my plaything." I let out a sharp laugh that caught, even me, off guard.

"You don't own me, I promise you that. I belong to someone much more sophisticated than you."

He scoffed in conceit and there was a knock a the door. Aldrich looked confused, but then answered the door. Three men walked in with triumphant smiles. One had shoulder length hair, ocean blue eyes and lead the other two. The one to his right had a beard and dark brown hair, he wore a pair of blue sunglasses, the one on the left had black hair and dazzling green eyes that held a dancing smile.

"Who are you sirs?" Aldrich walked around the three of them. The one in sunglasses stepped forward, he whipped off the glasses and smiled as everyone gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Tony clapped and pointed to me with a smirk.

"Daddy." He looked shocked for a moment but soon a warm smile replaced it. I stood up and Aldrich glared at me.

"Sit down, now!" I flinched and Loki's eyes became dangerously dark.

"Take her to my bedroom." Hunter looked at me apologetically but grabbed my arm and began leading me to a different room. I struggled and his grip tightened.

"Let go of me, please." Before I knew what had happened, Loki had separated Hunter and I, he had a hand on Hunter's chest and an arm wrapped protectively around my waist.

"Please good sir, do not touch her as you please." Hunter looked at him in surprise, then looked to Aldrich for instructions.

Aldrich motioned for Tobi to step in, Tobi grabbed my hand and then I felt like I was being pulled through a vortex. Tobi and I soon arrived in a well decorated room in a puff of red smoke. I collapsed to the floor as the room spun around me, I was on my hands and knees, dry heaving.

"Sorry, I should have warned you to hold your breath." I leaned back on my knees and held my stomach in pain.

"What the hell was that?" He titled his head to look at me thoughtfully and I realized he had copper brown hair and blood red eyes, he looked down his nose condescendingly and put his hands in his pockets.

"That was teleportation." I slowly stood up on shaky legs. "Sit, I have to tie you up so you don't escape our next destination. Oh, and it would be a shame if your beautiful dress got ruined. So change, there is a change of clothes in the closet." He motioned to a black door and sat down on the bed with his arms folded. I blindly grabbed some clothing from the closet add turned to face him.

"Do you mind? If I'm going to change, can you leave?" He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Look babe, you don't interest me. Let's just say you're not my type." A blush had formed on my cheeks.

"So you like...men?" His eyes darkened and flared angrily.

"No, I don't, but I just don't appreciate women who play the victim their whole lives through." I huffed in anger and began stripping. I got down to a black lace bra and matching underwear, and he then laid back on the bed t avoid looking at me.

"Oh, but I do nothing for you." I scoffed coldly and carefully forced an arm into the green t-shirt I had pulled out.

He jumped off the bed, grabbed my wrist harshly and tossed me on the bed, he soon followed and had pinned me down with my hands above my head and had my hips pinned beneath his.

"You're right," he leaned down and whispered in my ear. "You do something for me, but just remember, you were the tease." I struggled against his weight, and he responded by firmly grabbing hold of my neck. I stopped struggling and glared at him coldly.

"What? You're not going to scream for help?" His smirk made me sick but what really creeped me out was when he grinded his 'wooden pole' into my thigh. I hissed angrily and a forked, snake like tongue came down and slid over my neck, leaving a sticky trial of saliva. I shivered in disgust and his smile only got wider, I began struggling again but his hand swooped under my waist and he forced me to press against him.

"Come on babe, cry for me." His hand lowered and began squeezing my ass, his nose was still bruised from when I pistol whipped him with Hunter's gun. I slammed my head forward, opened my mouth and bit down on his injured nose as hard as I could.

He struggled a bit then wrapped both hands around my neck, letting my hands go in the process. He jerked back and screamed as I let him go. As soon as I did he wrapped hands back around my neck and continued to squeeze with all his strength.

"You little fucking bitch!" My lungs began burning as the lack of oxygen became evident. I weakly grabbed at his restrictive hands as tears streamed down the corners of my eyes, he growled deeply then let go and got off of me. I rolled over and began coughing and wheezing as air stung the back of my throat.

"Tsk." Tobi cracked his fingers together loudly and threw the rest of my clothes at me.

"Get changed, or are you gonna leave like that?" I scrambled into a pair of black cargo pants and zipped up a gray hoodie with shaky fingers, I quickly took my hair down and tied it up in a sloppy bun, though I hid two of the hair pins, just in case. Tobi threw a box next to me.

"Put those on." I opened the box to find a pair of hot-rod red converse, without hesitation I put them on and sat on the bed, awaiting further instructions.

"Close your eyes." My eyes darted around the room, terrified of what he would do to me.

"I said close your eyes!" I flinched and squeezed my eyes shut, within a few seconds I was loosing touch with reality and unconsciousness took me.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

*~Tony's P.O.V.: Killian~*

After Loki stepped in between Katarina and the boy with auburn hair, a freaky looking boy with red eyes stepped in and grabbed her, there was a cloud of red smoke and they were gone. Even Rudolph looked to me for help understanding what had just happened. I reached out and grabbed Aldrich by the collar and pulled him close.

"Where did they go?" He smirked and his whole body began glowing like he was on fire. Without warning a stream of lava came out of his mouth, Thor and I barely had time to get out of the splash zone before the floor where we were standing melted and caught fire. Before we had time to recover the boy with auburn hair jumped into attack, he grabbed Thor and threw him over his shoulder like he was nothing more than a pillow. Thor grunted as he hit the floor, then Loki and I started our own attack.

Loki used magic and his scepter to change into battle attire and I used my own portable suit and made use of it. Loki and I fought the young boy, while Thor waited for his hammer to arrive. We were taking a beating and Aldrich wasn't helping any.

"Any time now Thor!" I took a sharp stab to my abdomen and Loki had just landed on his back when the hammer broke through the glass sending thousands of glass pieces flying all over the room. I sent a pulse-blast from my hand right into Killian's chest, but he just swallowed the energy and spit it back at us.

Then, right outside, a jet landed and a man with a red cape and a ridiculous looking hat with a red 'M' framing his face. Aldrich walked over the melted and flaming floor like it was nothing and greeted the man with a smile and a hand shake. I got up on one knee and was hit over the head with an object that went through my helmet. Black dots filled my vision and Jarvis informed me that I was powering down.

*~Unknown P.O.V.: Welcome~*

I stepped off the plane and was greeted by Killian and the sight of a small scruff between men with different opinions. One lay on the ground shrouded by metal, while the other two looked to me with scorn and hatred. Killian and his young friend I'd met once before, a young Hunter Cullen, if I remember correctly. There was a small puff of red smoke and Hunter's brother, Tobi, came walking out of the shattered glass wall with a young lady, stumbling next to him, as though she had been drugged.

"Who is this charming creature?" Killian motioned and Tobi pushed her forward, she tripped and landed on her knees at my feet.

"This," Hunter knelt down to help her up, but she shrugged him off. "This is Katarina, she is a new friend of mine." Aldrich smiled proud and bright, but his charms only nauseated me.

"I've seen what this marvelous little lady can do, and I believe she could be of much use to you."

"Oh? Enlighten me." Aldrich took the girl by her arm and forced her into a standing position.

"Show him, Kat, dear." She looked up at him with fear in her eyes but did nothing. Killian was loosing his patience with her already, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and put a gun to her head.

"Do it now!" She bit her lip and shook her head rebelliously, Tobi smirked and grabbed a dark haired man clad in green, after tossing the man in front off Killian, the girl began to cry. Then Aldrich turned and pointed the gun at him.

"No! No! Stop, please stop!" The girl's cry rang out in the warm afternoon sky.

"Then do it! Now!" She began shaking and her eyes began glowing a golden color.

"Do it NOW!" He cocked the gun and was ready to fire, at a rather point blank range.

"I said stop it!" The girl formed a black tail with an arrow shaped spike at the end and pointed it right at Killian's jugular.

"Wonderful, just spectacular! Is that all you can do?" Killian lowered his weapon and she moved the tail away from him. She directed those golden eyes at me and shook her head ever so slightly.

"Good, then would you mind coming with me?" I held my hand out in a gesture f kindness, but she just clung to he now unconscious dark haired man.

"My dear child, we won't harm him any more than he already is. I can assure you." Hunter leaned down and whispered something to her, she looked up at him, her mouth agape and he nodded.

"What's your name? And what do you want from me?" I smiled kindly and folded my hands behind my back.

"I, my dear child, am a liberator of mutants everywhere. My name is Erik, but you may call me Magneeto. I've come to rescue you from slavery and forced labor, that the so called 'heroes' have trapped you in."

She tilted her head curiously and her eyes changed back to a light brown.

"Forced labor? Slavery? What are you talking about?" I laughed at her ignorance.

"S.H.I.E.L.D., they are trapping you into labor. Because of the mutant you are." She looked at me as though I were crazy.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't forcing me to do a damn thing! The only people forcing me to do anything are Justin Hammer and Aldrich Killian!" I thought of this for a moment and nodded.

"Perhaps you are right." I motioned to Killian and my star pupil stepped out of our vehicle. Dear Katarina's jaw could have hit the ground.

*~Normal P.O.V.: Walking Dead~*

The strange man named Magneeto motioned silently and a tailored suit stepped out of their jet. I was in utter shock as Alex Blighton came walking forward. But he was different, his shaggy black hair had been slicked back and spiked.

"Hey Kitten, long time no see." A wave of happiness washed over me then was soon replaced by severe anger.

"Alex?" He smirked casually and walked towards us, I quickly grabbed Killian's gun, that he had dropped, and began firing at Alex. He took every bullet in stride but still kept coming. Once he was right in front of Killian, he spit several bullets into the man's head, once Killian had fallen to th ground, Alex licked his lips.

"Now Kitten, that hurt." he placed a hand on his chest and pouted. i glared at him, but was distracted when Loki stirred, I shook his shoulders lightly and brushed some hair from his face when he opened his eyes. He grabbed my earlobe softly and tugged until I had bent down close enough that he could talk to me.

"Hold on princess." I gripped him tightly as he grabbed his scepter, there was a bright flash of light, then a feeling of breathlessness over took me. Fearful of what was going on, I squeezed my eyes shut and buried my face into Loki's chest.

There was a feeling of electricity that ran throughout my body, and then the ground had given way and reappeared in a matter of seconds. I refused to open my eyes until Loki shook my shoulder, when I opened them I was amazed to find a marble floors and pillars, and gold on the ceiling.

"Loki, where are we?" He looked at me and smiled weakly, then there was another flash of light next to us, revealing a beaten Tony and a battered Thor. Loki sat up and looked around.

"This, is Asguard princess. Welcome." I smiled until I saw just how bad Tony had been beaten.

"Tony?" I quickly crawled to his side as Thor gently laid him on the ground. I shook him carefully and wiped some soot off of his forehead, I looked up at Thor with worry in my eyes. Tony coughed and his eyes fluttered open briefly, I lightly patted his cheek in hopes to keep him awake.

"Tony! Tony you've got to stay with me, please don't go." He reached up and slowly tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, he smiled and then wiped away a tear that was slowly sliding down my cheek.

"Hey there sweety, I'm not going anywhere." His hand then fell to his side as unconsciousness took him once again.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

*~Welcome to Asguard~*

Thor had just thrown Tony over his shoulder when three armor clad people came running up with their weapons drawn. Loki slowly stood, his eyes darting around warily. A beautiful woman with long dark hair in an intricate braid down her back and warm chocolate brown eyes stepped forward first, her eyes darting to me then Loki before finally resting on Thor. A warm smile broke out on her face as she sheathed her blade.

"Thor! What are you doing back so soon?" She went to hug him and only noticed Tony when he got in the way.

"And what is that?" She sounded a bit disgusted.

"He is a friend, but he is badly injured and needs care, immediately."

"And what of the maiden and your brother?" A tall, heavy looking man with a long, curly red beard pointed to Loki and I. The woman looked at us and narrowed her eyes.

"They are here as guests, no harm will befall them while they are here."

"But Thor!? Your brother-," he cut her off.

"Am I clear Lady Sif!?" She pursed her lips in irritation but nodded in compliance.

"Fandral!" Thor patted a slim man with white blonde on the back.

"Show Loki and Kat to their rooms."

The blonde man began walking and Loki followed silently, but I stood there next to Thor and Tony.

"Child, please do follow." The blonde turned and faced me.

"No! I need to make sure my dad is alright." His nose twitched and he looked to Thor for guidance.

"Go on Katarina, I will inform you when he awakens." I bit my lip and Thor gave e a slight push, I followed the blonde reluctantly as he led me to a large bronze door with dragons carved into the handles. I watched as he led Loki to a room down the long golden corridor, once Loki and his pretty boy guard were out of sight I slipped into my room. The room was huge and ornate with a large four poster bed, a walk-in wardrobe and drapes that hung over every window. I opened a set of drapes to let in some fresh air, but instead of a window, I found a lovely balcony with tall trellises lined heavily with honeysuckle and jasmine. The strong yet inviting scent flowed into the room giving everything life. I looked down at the ugly cargo pants that were already stained with soot and mud, and my jacket that was covered in soot and sweat. There was a knock at my door and before I could respond the woman from earlier came in. She looked me over carefully but said nothing for a time.

"I'm Lady Sif, and you are?" This woman made me exceedingly nervous.

"My name's Kat." She nodded and went to the wardrobe, she rummaged for a bit then emerged with an armful of green fabric.

"You're going to meet Odin when he arrives this evening, we must get you bathed and groomed. There will be a grand feast in the honor of the return of Thor and Loki. You would do well to watch your tongue."

I nodded slowly as she grabbed some towels from a closet I hadn't noticed before and set them at the foot of the bed.

"Leave your sullied clothes in the chair, I'll send someone to fetch them in a bit." And with that she quickly left, leaving me to my own devices. I grabbed the towels and walked into the adjoining bathroom, until I realized I needed undergarments. I got them and quickly returned, it was the first time I noticed the shallow, jacuzzi style bath tub. I started to run the water, and while I waited, I stripped down and left my dirty clothes in the chair outside of the bathroom.

Once the tub was full I slid in and sighed in pure bliss as the hot water surrounded me, my own energy began glowing a bright pink color. I found the bath soaps in beautifully shaped glass bottles, I washed in one that smelled like strawberries, and I quickly washed my hair in one that smelled like vanilla bean. Warm sunlight streamed through the sky-light over the tub and it made me feel calm and relaxed. I soon drained the tub and wrapped a fuzzy towel around my torso and began drying my hair. I walked out of the steamy room and was faced with pretty boy and a small battalion of servants with nervous looks on their faces. He clapped and smiled in a way that made me question his sexual preference.

"Hello, I am Lord Fandral." He bowed deep and low, then with a swooping gesture he took my hand and kissed it swiftly.

"Well, that's great and all, but what are you doing here?" His face brightened and he smiled, flashing his incredibly white teeth.

"I was requested by Lady Sif and Thor, to assist you in preparing for tonight."

"Oh, well okay then. I apologize for my rude question." He laughed gaily causing many of the female guards to blush.

"'Ts alright maiden, I will not hold it against thee." I nodded my thanks.

He stood back and looked at me with professional eyes for a moment then handed me a soft red robe. He directed me to sit on a piano stool. Fandral must have been a hair magician because within minutes, my hair was dry, tangle free and glossy.

"Once I finish with your hair, we will put the dress on. Okay?" I nodded ever so slightly and a glistening piece of hair brushed my cheek. Fandral worked quickly and soon my hair was pulled back into an elegant yet casual, messy bun with loose tendrils of hair framing my face. He showed me in a mirror and I smiled at my own reflection.

"Wonderful! Now, let's get you into that dress!" He sounded so excited and I nodded nervously. He had me stand up without a towel on, so basically I was standing in the middle of the room with nothing on but a pair of dark blue, silk underwear. I felt exposed as the wind blew in off of the balcony giving me goose bumps and making my nipples harden. It wasn't until now that I realized, my new tattoo had moved from my shoulder, it now coiled around my leg in the form of a snake. I liked it much better there, it was easier to hide. Fandral walked towards me with a soft green fabric spilling over his arms. The door clicked open behind me, thinking it was one of the servants I turned enough to look over my shoulder, only to make eye contact with Loki. He broke contact to let his eyes wander aimlessly over my body, he only looked away when Fandral cleared his throat.

"Excuse me Loki, but we really must get Kat into her dress. If you're just going to stare, then leave." Fandral pursed his lips as Loki glared but left without saying anything.

The dress fit like a glove and hugged every curve. the bottom flared out in dark green and black lace ruffles that barely touched the ground.

"You look wonderful! Absolutely beautiful!" I smiled at Fandal gratefully as he helped me put on a pair of ivy green, ankle boots, once he was sure they were on properly he tied a satin black ribbon on my arm that went up to my elbow.

"Do you want any make-up dear?" I shook my head and his smile widened. "Good, because you have a natural beauty that shouldn't be covered up by cosmetics." I blushed lightly as he walked me to the door with a hand on the small of my back.

"Go see what Loki wanted when he, ever so rudely, barged in. His room is the next on over, I would check there first."

"Thank you Lord Fandral."

"No problem darling." I quickly walked down the hall to Loki's room with the sound of music flowing in from the left, accompanying me. I got to another large door and took a deep breathe.

"Loki! Don't you love me anymore?" A soft, breathy female voice came from the other side of the door.

"We won't discuss this now Sylvania." The door swung open to reveal an aggravated Loki and a gorgeous woman with thick blonde hair, a tapered waist and a considerably large bust.

"Loki dear, who is this quaint child?" His eyes flared angrily but I was numb to everything except for the sharp pain in my chest, but I smiled.

"Oh me? I'm nobody. This quaint child is just leaving." I unclasped the necklace and removed the soft wings from my chest, then I just let them fall to the floor with a clink. I turned on my heel and left Loki standing there with a sorrowful expression in his eyes, but it was nothing compared to the agonizing pain that was now radiating throughout my body, bringing burning tears to my eyes.

*~Loki's P.O.V.: Sylvania and Katarina~*

I had just opened the large door in order to leave my venomous fiancée, Sylvania. She wore a provocative silver dress that barely covered her chest, while still clinging onto her thin frame. The door was barely opened to reveal Katarina, who looked past me to Sylvania with wide eyes, her pink lips opened slightly in the shape of an 'oh'.

"Loki dear, who is this quaint child?" Annoyance and anger bubbled up inside of me and Katarina smiled weakly.

"Oh me? I'm nobody. This quaint child was just leaving." Without any hesitation, Katarina slowly unclasped her sparkling necklace, looked me in the eye and dropped it on the ground. She quickly turned away and left without giving me a chance to explain. As I watched her leave, I felt a sickening, gut-wrenching sensation of something important being ripped away. It disgusted me, but what was even worse, was when Sylvania came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

The overwhelming scent of red roses engulfed me as I shrugged out of her grasp.

"Loki?" She sounded genuinely hurt, but I knew that rouse all too well.

"Yes, Lady Sylvania?" She pursed her lips in an immature and bratty style.

"You used to love me. You once romanced me with your devious pranks, and now you chase after a child?"

"I do not chase, Lady Sylvania, I never chase." And with that I left her standing alone in my cold chambers.

Music and laughter echoed through the long corridor, but Katarina was no longer within sight. I stopped before entering the festivities and tried to collect myself before entering. My brother and father chortled joyously and the clink of ale mugs resounded deafeningly. I entered slowly and the music skipped and the laughter died down as everyone eyed me warily. I walked directly towards Thor and Odin to take my seat, people made way for me and some even glared. Sitting down in the large chair, I noticed Katarina sat beside my brother and refused to look in my direction. I became angry and crossed my arms childishly and tried not to look at her longingly. It was much harder than I had anticipated.

*~Normal P.O.V.: Festivities~*

After practically running away from Loki, I followed the sound of music and found a gargantuan room lined with guards, I approached the large archway and was stopped when two guards stepped in front of me.

"Invitation?" A gruff voice emanated from the intricate helmet.

"I don't have one."

"Well then, we can not let you pass." A slender arm slid over my shoulders and the guards eyes widened.

"Ilses, this maiden is a guest of Thor himself, so please let her pass."

"Yes Lady Sif!" The guard moved and Lady Sif guided me into the loud, festive area, she turned me to face her and brushed some hair out of my face.

"You've been crying." She sounded worried, but I just smiled brightly, and surprised myself with my own expression.

"It's nothing, I'm just worried about my father is all." She smiled and nodded sympathetically.

"Once you've been formally introduced to King Odin, you should visit him, just to ease your mind." She guided me to a chair and sat next to me, then Thor bounded in with a smile and sat to my other side.

We drank large cups of Asgardian ale as the music picked up. Thor ans I had just downed our third cup of when a tall man with wavy white hair and a golden eye patch.

"Father!" Thor jumped up and embraced the old man fiercely. Lady Sif and everyone else stood respectively, I followed suit.

"Please, please, sit and let us enjoy the festivities!" Everyone cheered and another mug of ale was set down in front of me. Thor looked over at me in amusement as I began drinking.

"Katarina, I would like you to meet my father, Odin." Odin smiled and held up his own mug in greeting.

"She is Misgardian, is she not?"

"Yes, I am." His laugh boomed in amusement , much like Thor's did when I first met him.

"It amuses me that a young Misgardian maiden such as yourself can drink the ale of Asgard so easily." I smiled and Thor patted my shoulder drunkenly.

"'Tis because this young maiden is the daughter of the metal warrior from Loki's forced return." Odin's eyes sparkled in delight. The music skipped a few beats and the crowd gasped and began murmuring. The crowd split and Loki came walking towards the empty seat on Odin's left with an angry look.

He sat down and crossed his arms childishly, I was angry at him and I didn't know why, so I refused to look at him. After a while the music picked back up and I chugged down my mug of ale with conviction.

"Excuse me, I have to go." I stood up and quickly stumbled through the crowd, trying to get away from the building body heat, the echoing noise and the intoxicated bodies pressing together. My eyes began glowing and it was becoming harder to breathe. When I had finally made my way to the empty corridor, I began running, as fast as I could. When I could no longer hear the inviting music I slid down a wall and allowed myself to be racked with tears. I took my shoes off and threw them at the adjacent wall.

"Damn it! What is wrong with me?" I brought my knees up and buried my face into the skirt of my dress.

The sound of heavy foot steps came rushing towards me, and I looked up just in time to see a large, dog-like creature with six legs, floppy ears and small stubby horns on it's head. Not far behind it, Thor followed.

"Good boy Viste! You found her!" Thor threw a large piece of meat and the dog-like creature chased after it hungrily.

"What was that?"

"That was a Madra, it's like a dog on your planet." I nodded slowly, thinking of he similarities. He sat next to me after a while and didn't say anything, he just sat there.

"I'm sorry for running out of your dad's welcoming ceremony." Thor shook his head dismissively.

"Do not fret, I believe you had good reason. So please, do tell what has you so distressed on such a lovely night?" I looked up at him and the overwhelming urge to cry tried to take me over, but I resisted.

"I'm not sure, I mean, I'm worried about Tony and I was going to talk to Loki about it earlier, but them I saw him with someone. And she was so beautiful, and I felt so insecure, and I ran off. Then when he entered the party, I felt like a retard and ran off again, damn it! Why can't I face him!?" Thor looked at me in amusement.

"What is a retard?" I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall, laughing a bit.

"It means I felt really, really stupid." He laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Do not worry, your father is in the best of care, and it is only natural to become angry when seeing the one you love with another person."

I looked at him as though he were crazy.

"Love?" He nodded.

"Yes, it's obvious that you and my brother love each other, you share a special bond that no one can sever. Did you not realize?" I shook my head and he stood, he offered a hand to help me up and we walked to the end of the corridor to find a balcony over looking a whimsical garden. It was breathtaking. The soothing sound of a violin wafted through the flowers, sending a calming feeling over my anxious nerves, then Thor turned to me.

"May I have this dance fair maiden?" I smiled at his politeness and took his outstretched hand. He pulled me into a slow dance the resembled the waltz.

"So I'm in love with Loki?" He nodded with a broad smile.

"May I speak to you of my matters of the heart?" I was shocked by his question by nodding encouragingly.

"I wish to wed Jane, and have her by my side. I hope you will help me in my quest for happiness." I smiled and laughed as he spun me around .

"I would very much enjoy helping you." He laughed, picked me up and spun me around joyously.

"Thank you very much Kat!"

"Please, Katarina, it sounds nice in Asgardian."


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own any Marvel characters, much to my dismay. They are owned by Stan Lee (who rocks) and the Marvel Universe company. So enjoy and please don't hate. Thank you.

* * *

*~Loki's P.O.V.: Witness~*

Both Katarina and Thor rushed from the celebrations, heavily intoxicated. They were gone for quiet a while, when Fandral came over and shoved me hard.  
"Thou art truly a moron." He spat at me with disdain. He pursed his lips and glare coldly.  
"Oh, and what new found position gives you the right to talk to me in such a manner?"  
"My position? One, where I am now the care taker of the maiden whom you were quiet obviously eye fucking earlier." His enigmatic tone confused and angered me.  
"Well, it matters not what I think of her, when I know she will not have me." He let out a nasally, conceited laugh and looked down his nose at me.  
"You truly have no idea?It's amazing that you are still alive with this amount of incompetence."  
Fandral walked off in an air of arrogance and beckoned me to follow. I did so, and walked out of the exuberant festivities and down the corridor. We soon came across a pair of green, ankle boots laying haphazardly on the floor, we followed the sound of mother's violin and found Katarina and Thor dancing. They seemed joyful and at peace in each others arms.  
"Perhaps, you're too late dear Loki. I wonder whose fault it is?" He smirked and turned in a burst of anger and hit him.  
"Do not antagonize me Lord Fandral, for I am unpredictable when scorned." And with that I stalked away in a fit of anger.

*~Bella's P.O.V.: Lost Comrades~*

"Natasha, Bruce, it's been four days since Kat went missing and three since Loki, Thor and Tony joined her on the list of missing people. We need to find them! Something could have happened to them." Bruce folded his arms stubbornly and Natasha pursed her lips in irritation.  
"It's not a S.H.I.E.L.D. matter."  
"Oh, so the fact that Loki escaped from his glass prison yet again, isn't a S.H.I.E.L.D. matter? So it doesn't concern you that a universal criminal is god knows where, doing god knows what? That's just wonderful. Nice to know you don't have enough feeling in your whole fucking body to give a damn about your family and the planet you walk on." Natasha's eyes darkened and she pushed me into a wall, hard.  
"Don't tell me about not having any feelings, I'm a spy damn you, I was trained not to have any feelings. And as for family? Katarina is nothing to me, we don't even share the same blood."  
"Agony." Natasha fell to her knees and began shaking uncontrollably.  
A few moments later and Clint put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed lightly.  
"Don't worry babe, we'll get Kat back. And if Loki hurt her, I'll put an arrow through his eye." A smile teased my lips into a light grin.  
"Alright, but Banner, you said you would protect Kat, she needs you right now. Please think about joining us in searching for her." He sighed and gripped the bridge of his nose lightly.  
"I'll run some scans to see if I can find any thermonuclear signatures that match Tony's suit." I reached up and gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.  
"Thank you." He turned and walked away, waving with a disheartened hand. I sighed and Clint's arms slid around my waist, his head rested on my shoulder.  
"You alright babe?" I tilted my head back and nodded slightly.  
"Yeah, I guess, I'm just worried about them. Normally I can just sense if she's in trouble, but..."  
"Well what do you sense?"  
"That she's safe, but she's hurt." He squeezed me and shivers ran up my spine.  
"Well, then we are going to assume that she's okay." I turned and nuzzled into his chest and his arms tightened.  
"You always know just what to say, don't you?"  
"Of course, it comes with the territory of being a spy."  
He then picked me up bridal style and carried me away to the room we were currently sharing. He kissed my neck gently and nibbled affectionately, I giggled and his heart began to race almost as fast as mine was.  
"Clint, is this really appropriate?" He smiled into my neck and kissed it quickly.  
"What you need to do right now is relax, and there is no better way to do so." My face heated up and he set me on my feet. His hand slowly made it's way up and underneath my red tank-top and he unhooked my bra with nimble, expert fingers. Clint's fingers were hard with callouses from using his bow, but his hands were cool to the touch. They slid at a painstakingly slow pace down my spine, leaving a trial of goose bumps in their wake. I reached up and grabbed his face, forcing him to look at me.  
"I love you." I whispered and looked down, afraid of his response to my confession. He chuckled a bit and kissed me harshly, with nothing but raw emotion. We broke apart for a moment to gasp for air.  
"That is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard." He kissed me quickly.  
"I love you too, more than anything." A glorious smile broke out on my face, and spread to his.  
We kissed again, but this time it was more intense, it had more feeling behind it. He forced my back against the wall and teased my tongue with his own. Without breaking stride, he pulled off his shirt ad helped me out of mine; without a bra on, I was left exposed to his sharp eyes. He reached behind me and pulled me to his chest, with a cool hand resting on the small of my back. Clint lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, his 'arrow' sticking against my damp bottoms. A shot of what felt like electricity raced over my body, making every place Clint touch tingle, and every tingle made it's way to a tight coil in my stomach. His mouth latched onto the crook of my neck and his hands groped my breasts and his calloused fingers teased them, making my nipples harden and the coil in my stomach tighten. I gasped at the sensation of his teeth grazing my skin and his manhood grinding into me. He threw me onto our king size bed and proceeded to crawl on top of me. He kissed my chest and let his tongue wander in between my breasts and a moan escaped my lips. He stood up and looked down at me with lust in his eyes.  
"Pants, off, now." He growled deeply and I squirmed out of my damp sweat pants quickly. He flashed a dazzling smile and quickly unzipped his own pants to reveal his thick, elongated...There was a knock at the door and irritation flashed in his eyes angrily.  
He zipped his pants up and stalked off to the door, he opened it enough to see the person outside, but block their view in.  
"What?"  
"I've located the last known position of Tony." I grabbed one of Clint's button up shirts and put it on, then walked over to the door. When Bruce saw me his eyes widened and an eyebrow went up in question, but he said nothing.  
"That's great, thanks."  
"Was I interrupting something?" Clint and I nodded and Bruce's face reddened.  
"My apologies."  
"Don't worry about it." I smiled and Clint glared. Bruce shuffled off awkwardly and Clint slammed the door. He was stewing over the fact that we couldn't finish our personal rendezvous. I kissed him and his eyes softened but he groaned in irritation.  
"We have to go find them, don't we?" I nodded and he sighed.  
"Don't worry, after we find them, I'm all yours." He smiled devilishly , grabbed my arm and tossed me onto the bed, he then crawled on top of me and kissed me hard.  
"Good, because I wouldn't have it any other way."  
Clint kissed me quickly, then got up and started getting dressed.  
"Alright, let's go get the Loki bastard." I nodded and grabbed my clothes, after a while of searching, I looked up from under his bed with a small pout.  
"What's wrong babe?"  
"I can't find my underwear." He grinned and held up a pair of sky blue, cotton undergarments on one finger.  
"Oh, these?" I reached up to grab them and he jerked the soft blue fabric out of my reach.  
"Clint, give them to me." He shook his head with a smile.  
"Nope, I'm keeping these until our special date." He then walked over to his dresser and hid them in a drawer with a lock.  
"What's in there?" He held up a finger to his lips.  
"It's my little secret."

*~Normal P.O.V.: First Impressions~*

After dancing for a few hours with Thor, we made our way back to the party, which was now dying down. We watched as Odin sneaked out of the room without anyone noticing.  
"Hey Thor, I said I would help your love life, so help mine."  
"Of course maiden, how can I help?"  
"I need to ask your father something." He nodded in understanding, then he jogged up and pulled hid father off to the side and motioned me towards them. I pulled up my skirts and hastily made my way to them.  
"You wish to speak to me maiden?" I nodded politely.  
"I'm in love with your son." Odin's eye darted between Thor and I.  
"Oh! NO, not this son, your adopted son." Odin's eyes glimmered with interest.  
"Follow me, you as well Thor." We followed him and he lead us to his office/ war meeting room; a beautiful woman with curly, blonde hair with her back to us, responded to the sound of the door closing.  
"Odin dear, what of the party?"  
"It was splendid love, but we have an important guest." She turned and her bright green eyes skimmed over the three of us and rested on Thor softly.  
"Hello Thor, is it true that your brother is home without being imprisoned?" Thor nodded and his mother's smile deepened.  
"That is good."  
"Mother, we must speak of Loki, 'tis important to my friend here." Thor stood aside and motioned to me.  
"Oh? What of?" She looked at me carefully but gave nothing away.  
She looked to Odin and they sat down, Thor and I sat across from them on white leather sofas.  
"Why do we need to discuss my son, Loki, in secret?" Odin took her hand affectionately.  
"Loki is engaged to Lady Silvania of the Vante's, is he not?" The woman nodded slightly.  
"What do you honestly think of that woman? Of that family?" Odin's wife pursed her lips in deep thought for a few moments.  
"The family is rather blood thirsty for my taste, and the woman herself is much too manipulative and twisted. Though despite this, she accepts Loki, even with all of his faults and even his true lineage. Why?" Odin looked to me and nodded for me to speak my peace. I sighed and looked down at my fingers which were tangled in my lap.  
"Speak child." Odin's gentle words calmed me and I didn't even know I was nervous. I squared my shoulders and looked the older woman in the eye.  
"I love Loki, and I have no idea why." She looked at me with hard eyes and began sizing me up. After what seemed like hours, Odin stood, breaking the eye contact between his wife and I.  
"Iris, love, please do not judge this child just yet." She glanced at Odin and nodded slightly.  
"Child, what is your name?"  
"My name is Katarina, and I assume your's is Iris? It's a very beautiful name." She smiled a bit and nodded.  
"Thank you, as is yours. 'Tis getting late now, I propose you and I talk further over breakfast tomorrow morning. In the garden."  
"I would very much enjoy that. Thank you, for your hospitality, it's very welcoming."  
We exchanged some more pleasantries before Thor escorted me to my room.  
"Katarina, you were brilliant, I'm proud of your bravery. My mother is a formidable woman, and she invited you into her garden."  
"Is that good?"  
"Yes! It's wonderful." I smiled weakly and yawned a bit.  
"Thor, I want to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning, alright?"  
"Of course, sweetest dreams maiden. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight." I went into my room and closed the door gently behind me. changed into a violet transparent night gown and fell onto the bed. I was instantly surrounded by soft fabrics and plush pillows. I sat up, took down and shook out my hair, letting it fall down my shoulders. I got comfortable in the large bed (which wasn't hard to do), and fell asleep almost immediately.


	15. Chapter 15

*~2:00 am Chill~*

I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted by moonlight streaming in sharply through the cracked drapes. Although I was surrounded by the warmth of my blankets, I could still feel the uneasy chill in the air, and my room was freezing. I sat up and swung my legs off the bed, and as soon as my feet hit the floor I began shivering. I found a pair of gray slippers and put them on quickly, though I couldn't find a robe to wrap up in.  
Curiosity over the sudden chill compelled me to discover the source. I wandered out of my room and down the hall, the air was getting colder and frost was forming on the walls and the floor, coating everything with a silver sheen. I exhaled slowly and watched as fog came out of my mouth, I seemed to be getting closer to the source. I stopped in front of a large door, it looked familiar but it was covered in thick ice. Putting my hand on the ice wasn't the smartest idea, but the ice melted under my touch almost immediately. I jerked my hand back as soon as my hand brushed the cool metal door. The door creaked open and the ice cracked, but remained in place. I opened the door just wide enough to slip through with ease. The room was freezing cold and my teeth began chattering as I shivered. As soon as I was completely inside the room, the door slammed shut and absolute darkness engulfed me.  
I waited a few moments but my eyes never adjusted to the blackness. I stumbled forward, trying to find a lamp or something, when my hand touched a soft, warm, hard object I was slightly frightened and jumped. In the process of doing so, I tripped and fell backwards. I hit the ground hard and felt electrifying pain shoot through my ankle.  
"Damn, that really hurt." I mumbled quietly and heard someone move in front of me. A light flashed on nearby and a blue man with red eyes stood in front of me.  
"What are you doing here?" The figure growled and I recognized him as Loki. My eyes widened slightly and my lips parted in a sharp intake of breath.  
"I followed the cold air."  
"Didn't you think that would be dangerous?" I nodded and his eyes narrowed angrily.  
"So this is the real you?" His shoulders tensed and he turned away to pick up the chair I had tripped over. I stood carefully and tested my ankle.  
"Yes, this is really me." I heard him murmur under his breath, then he turned to face me with an odd energy surrounding him.  
"So scream, run away in terror of the monster." I stood there, unmoving, even with his invitation to leave.  
He looked me over from head to toe and sighed in irritation, he noticed I was still shivering from the cold. He walked away and came back moments later with a large robe.  
"Put this on, else you'll get frost bite."  
"Thank you." He handed me the robe and I quickly put it on, enjoying the warmth that followed.  
"Now leave."  
"No."  
"Leave!"  
"No!" His eyes flared angrily and the temperature in the room dropped farther.  
"Why are you infuriating!?"  
"And why are you so secluded!?" We glared at each other for a while and then his blue complexion faded back to his own pale skin.  
"You're so aggravating Katarina, I hope you understand that." I rolled my eyes and turned to leave, I wasn't in the mood to fight anymore, but he grabbed my wrist, preventing me from going anywhere.  
"Wait, you don't have to go."  
"But you told me to leave."  
"Well don't, tell me, why did you follow the cold?"  
"Because I was curious as to the cause of it." He dropped my wrist and I just stood there.  
"Now that you've found the cause, what do you think?" I shrugged without looking at him, my eyes were fixated on the ground.  
He walked away and sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands.  
"What exactly are you?" His shoulders tensed and he shook his head, his un-gelled hair brushing his shoulders.  
"I'm not like my family, for I am not of their blood. I come from a lineage of Frost Giants, Odin found me as an infant and stole me away in the midst of battle. Then he brought me here and raised me as Thor's brother." I sat next to him and he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye.  
"Now would be the opportunity to run away in terror." I tilted my head, letting my hair fall out of my eyes with a slight smile on my face.  
"Please, tell me why I would want to do that?" He turned to face me completely with shock written on his face.  
"Because I am a monster, you saw my other form, you know this to be true." I shrugged nonchalantly.  
"I don't mind." His eyes gleamed in an interesting manner and his energy fluctuated intensely.  
"You are so infuriatingly ravishing."  
My face became a soft pink color as the meaning of his words dawned on me.  
"Wh-why would y-you s-say someth-thing like th-that?" Loki suddenly stood wiith his back to me, and I began tangling my fingers into knots and looked down at my lap.  
"Loki, please tell me." He remained silent and refused to look at me, and I felt exhausted and defeated. I sighed and stood slowly.  
"Well, goodnight then, I hope we'll be able to talk soon." I touched his shoulder lightly and left the room. I made my way back to my own room and walked out onto the balcony, letting the warm night air engulf me. I laid down on my back and looked up and the foreign stars.  
"Wow." I whispered silently before I gave up to the invitation of sleep.

*~Loki's P.O.V. :Surprise Visit~*

Thoughts of Katarina and my brother flashed through my mind as I was in bed trying to sleep, but every time I closed my eyes all I would see were them smiling up at one another. I tossed and turned for several hours before I decided to get out of bed and think. I paced for while in the darkness of my room and felt myself getting angrier and angrier. I had never felt this amount of anger towards my brother before, but now I wished for nothing more than to kill him and make Katarina watch. The air temperature dropped and I knew I was loosing my temper, but since everyone was asleep it was alright for me to let loose this one time. A great relief came to me as I felt an enormous amount of energy pound off of me in waves of ice. I sat stood there angry at the world when the thick ice covering my door from both sides crack a bit. The door slid open slowly and someone walked in carefully, I sneaked up behind them and slammed the door, waiting for their scream, but none came. Just the sound of someone stumbling around looking for some light, a moment later and a slender cool hand was being pressed firmly against my chest. There was a loud crash as the person tripped over something behind them.  
"Damn, that really hurt." A soft voice that made my heart pound unwillingly came from the darkness and I scolded myself for having the room so dark. I lit a torch and light illuminated the room brightly.  
"What are you doing here?" My voice came out harsher than intended but I made no move to rectify that. Katarina's eyes lit up a bit and she gasped in terror.  
"I followed the cold." She sounded so breathless, like she had just run from a banshee.  
"Didn't you think it would be dangerous?" She nodded and rage boiled up inside of me. Why didn't she just stay asleep? She would have been safe!  
"So this is the real you?" I picked up the chair trying to avoid her intrigued gaze, she stood up unevenly and tested out her foot. I was beating myself up inside because she had been hurt because of me. It was my fault.  
"Yes, this is really me." I answered quietly, hoping she hadn't heard it. I turned to face her and my heart faltered as the sickening truth consumed me. She would never love a monster like myself.  
"So scream, run away in terror of the monster." She just stood there looking at me. I surveyed hr for anymore injuries and was relieved to find none, but she was shivering because of the cold. I went and fetched the thickest robe I owned and gave it to her to keep warm.  
"Put this on, else you get frost bite."  
"Thank you." She mumbled quietly as she put it on quickly. A small smile broke out on her lips as her body heat circulated through the robe.  
"Now leave." I didn't want her to see me like this.  
"No."  
"Leave!" Her stubbornness was besting my self control.  
"No!" I became angrier and it got colder.  
"Why are you so infuriating?" My pulse quickened and I gritted my teeth trying, and failing, to control my rage.  
"And why are you so secluded!?" The questioned stabbed me like a knife but I wouldn't back down, apparently, neither would she. So we glared at each other for a few moments and changed back to normal. For some reason it seemed to me that even she wanted me to be back to normal again.  
"You're so aggravating Katarina, I hope you understand that." A wave of defeat washed over me. She turned to leave and without thinking, I reached out and grabbed hold of her wrist.  
"Wait, you don't have to go." I wanted to reach out and take hold of her, but something stopped me.  
"But you told me to leave." Her voice shook ever so slightly, but gave nothing away.  
"Don't, why did you follow the cold?"  
"Because I was curious as to the cause." I dropped her wrist and she made no attempt to leave.  
"Now that you've found the cause, what do you think?" She shrugged quietly and wouldn't look at me.  
I told her about my background and she listened in earnest and she replied with utmost normality.  
"I don't mind." Was all it took for me to loose control over my mouth for a minute.  
"You are so infuriatingly ravishing." She blushed delicately I had to stand in order to resist the urge to take her into my arms and kiss her then and there. She asked my why I had said something like that, and it was something I wondered about as well.  
"Loki, please tell me." Her plea sounded desperate but I kept my resolve and my mouth shut. She sighed and stood up slowly.  
"Well goodnight then, I hope we'll be able to talk soon." She touched my shoulder lightly as she left and my heart skipped a beat. Whatever this human girl was doing to me, I wasn't quiet sure how to handle it; but I found myself thinking of her more and more. I ran a frustrated hand through my hair and scolded myself for letting my mind wander to such impudent thoughts. I would have to be careful around her from now on, and it wasn't going to be easy.

*~Normal P.O.V. 9:00 am~*

"Kat! Kat wake up! Are you alright?" An oddly familiar voice cut through my dreams and brought me back to reality.  
"What?" I mumbled as I sat up, and opened my eyes trying to see in the blinding light. There was a slight chuckle in relief, and the first thing I saw was a bandaged Tony, kneeling down next to me.  
"Tony?" My chest tightened and my eyes burned as I resisted the urge to glomp him.  
"So you're okay?" He smiled and nodded then looked up to a casually dressed Lady Sif.  
"She said you were worried about our old man." I nodded and got up, I hugged Lady Sif mumbling my thanks and then I hugged Tony, careful not to hurt him more than he already was.  
"Oh, we must get you ready for breakfast with Lady Iris." I nodded and helped Tony to his feet.  
"I see you for three minutes and you're already running off."  
I smiled apologetically and kissed his cheek.  
"We'll spend time together this afternoon, I promise." He smiled weakly and nodded, with the help of a make-shift cane, he left and limped down the hall. Lady Sif dressed me up in black leather tights and brown boots, I pulled on a tight green top and a long black cloak. I brushed my hair out and braided it loosely, so that it hung over my shoulder.  
"Perfect, now I will accompany you to the garden, but then I must leave. My apologies before hand." I nodded in understanding and took several deep breathes to calm myself. Lady Sif and I walked down the silent halls and out into the whimsical garden that had a beautiful shine.  
"Good morning dear." Lady Iris glanced to Lady Sif, who in turn bowed and quickly walked off.  
"Good morning Lady Iris." I bowed respectfully and a sparkling laugh filled the open air.  
"Aren't you the polite little child." I blushed, embarrassed, because I thought I did something wrong.  
"Let us sit." We walked to the center of the garden and sat at a wrought iron table and matching chairs. She motioned and two servants rushed forward and pulled out the chairs for us, we sat down and they pushed the chairs back in.  
"Thank you for inviting me to breakfast." She smiled and the servants poured us both cups of hot tea.  
"You say that you love Loki? What do you love about him?" I tilted my head and chewed on my lip in thought.  
"Nothing ad everything."  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"I mean, he makes me so angry sometimes, but I just can't help but feel this overwhelming joy whenever he talks to me or when he makes me smile." She regarded me silently as the servants set down plates of what resembled pancakes. We ate in silence for a while before she looked up at me as I sipped my tea.  
"How does he make you angry?" I finished my tea and thought for a second.  
"Loki...well he doesn't let anyone get close to him, and when someone tries to, he pushes them away. And the harder they try to get closer, the more he pushes. It's so aggravating!"  
I sighed and looked down at my hands, trying to calm myself before continuing.  
"He is such a wonderful person, with a beautiful smile, but no one sees that because he pushes everyone away." She smiled softly and nodded.  
"You are a very good judge of character my dear. I gladdens me to hear someone speak so passionately of Loki. I appreciate your honestly, greatly. Though, I assume you know of Loki's current fiancée?" I nodded slightly disheartened. She folded her hands neatly under her chin and she evened her eyes with mine.  
"When Sylvania and Loki became betrothed to one another, I had yet to meet her and have a talk similar to this one with her. This did irritate me at the time, but with their engagement, it brought peace between Odin and Lord Vante, which was greatly needed. As of late though, it appears to me that Lord Vante is taking advantage of the situation and is manipulating my husband into almost starting war with your world. If Thor had not stepped in and negotiated peace, we would not be sitting here." I sat there quietly and let the information wash over me.  
"I'm gad Thor was there to prevent war." My response came out as shaky laugh, but she only nodded slightly and sipped her tea.  
The wind rustled and my hair cam undone, blowing it all about. I restrained my hair and Lady Iris chuckled.  
"Come here child." I got up and walked over to her. "Sit down with your back to me." I tilted me head but obeyed. Not long after that, she began brushing my hair out gently.  
"Do forgive my rudeness last night, when most people wish to discuss Loki, they wish to vent their grievances. It pleases me that you have no issues with him that can not be resolved." Her fingers moved quickly through my hair, weaving it into an intricate braid.  
"Lady Iris, you are wonderful at braiding hair."  
"Thank you dear, it's because as a child, I had three younger sisters."  
"Really?" I turned and looked at her and she nodded. "What were they like?" She looked shocked for a moment but smiled honestly.  
"They were annoying,but I loved them dearly. There was Eliza, the oldest of the three, she was taller than I and had thick curly brown hair. She was so smart, and intuitive, but she wasn't very good at interacting with other people. Nora, was the middle child, she was athletic and loved fighting. Her favorite weapon to use was fire, we never knew why. And then there was my sweet Raven, she was so darling. You remind me of her a great deal. She had the same glossy black hair as you do, but she had brilliant blue eyes that glistened like rain drops." I smiled at the image that was floating around in my head.  
"What happened to them?" Her eyes became sad and she sighed reminiscently.  
"Nora died a few years ago in a battle that broke out to the North. Eliza is one of Odin's advisors, so I get to see her often. But Raven, she was tricked by a young man into betraying us all and killing the first Frost Giant. Thus starting the war. She then ran away with the man, and we haven't seen her since. She wiped away a stray tear and recomposed herself.  
"And what of your family?"  
It was my turn to feel the gut-wrenching memories.  
"I don't know if I have a family." She looked at me to elaborate. "Tony Stark is my father by blood, but I don't share his name because I was raised by Johnathan Knightlok until I was four, but then he was killed alongside my mother. I haven't had family until I was 16, when I moved into my friends house."  
"Your friend seems like a good person."  
"She is, and miss her, but i feel like she's looking for me. Anyway, she's like a sister to me, we've always been there for each other."


End file.
